Uzumaki Great Naruto
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: Liat di Dalam aja coeg :v Gua balik dengan fic pertama yang gaje bin absurd ini, kuy lah liat sendiri awal balik gua :v
1. Chapter 1

GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO  
(RE-MAKE GREAT NARUTO)

:DISCLAIMER:

NARUTO  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO

HIGHSCHOOL DXD  
ICHIE ISHIBUMI

WARNING:GAJE,OC,OOC,TYPO BERSERAKAN VROH,DRAGON!NARU,ALLBIJU!NARU,RIKOUDO!NARU,ALUR!GUA,SEMI!CANON,GUA BEDA DARI YANG LAIN,BAHASA NGGAK ADA YANG BAKU GUA CAMPUR GAUL,LIVE MINAKUSHI,GODLIKE!NARU,OOVERPOWEERR!NARUU VROH KARENA GUA SUKA YANG OVER!

GENRE:ADEVENTURE,SUPRANATURAL,HUMOR,ROMANCE

RATED:M

PAIR:NARUTOxHAREM  
(KARTEREA,RIAS,AKENO,TSUBAKI,?)  
(ADA YANG MAU NAMBAH KAGAK?)  
(KALO BISA OPPAI OVERSIZE :v)

 **NOTE:INI FIC PENGGANTI FANFIC GREAT NARUTO DAN AUTHOR BARU JUGA,OH YA GUA JUGA MINTA IJIN SAMA AUTHOR NAMIKAZE FANSBOY ATAS IDE CERITANYA OKE! JADI GUA MINTA PENDAPAT KALIAN TENTANG NIH FANFIC,WORD? TENANG AJA GUA BIKIN PANJANG BUAT LU PADA JADI JANGAN PADA PROTES KAMVRET,YANG FLAME? KALO BERANI PAKEK AKUN COY SUPAYA MUDAH BUAT GUA FLAME BALIK NTR**

 **:SUMMARRY:**

UZUMAKI NARUTO seorang pahlawan dunia shinobi yang merelakan tubuhnya menjadi media penyegelan kaguya,tapi di balik itu semua naruto mendapat kekuatan penuh dari kaguya seperti pemegang semua biju,mata sharinnegan,dan menjadi RIKOUDO SENIN Kedua,saat naruto menyegel kaguya ke dalam tubuhnya secara tidak langsung membuka celah dimensi dan membuat naruto berpindah dari perang dunia shinobi kedua yang antra beranta saat naruto berada di celah dimensi dalam keadaan pingsan atau sekarat naruto di tolong dan berikekuatan oleh seekor naga besar….(coeg bikin summary panjang amat)

Chapter Pertama

Normal pov

Terlihat Sebuah celah dimensi yang di huni oleh seekor naga besar yang sedang meliluk dengan indah dan di atas kepala naga itu berdiri seorang remaja bersurai Pirang sambil bersedikap dada dengan wajah yang di buat buat datar kayak tembok bangun baru di cat warna pinking (wkwkwkkwkwk)

"oi tou-san"ucap Naruto dengan suara ceprengnya sambil melihat ke arah naga merah tadi

"ada apa naruto?"Tanya great red dengan suara berat kayak badan teman gua yang beratnya 87kg(wkwkwkwk)

"jones ya?'tanya naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan sayap naganya dang langsung terbang cepat sambil menghindar tembakan DRAGON SHOT tou-sannya

"Berhenti kau anak kamfret"teriak Great red dengan amarah yang dapat mengguncang dunia

"tidak akan pernah tou-san yang ada aku yang akan menjadi bulan bulanan kau nanti"teriak naruto dengan kuat juga

"Bocah edan,berhenti kagak lu ha?"teriak Great red

"nggak mau oi"teriak naruto juga dan membuat Gread Red semakin marah bahkan auranya sudah menyebar di seleruh celah dimensi

'mampus aku,bisa jadi naruto panggang kalo aku tidak cepat berhenti'batin naruto ketakutan,kemudian naruto langsung menghentikan terbangnya dan langsung menghadap ke arah great red dan juga Great Red berhenti mengejar naruto dan menatap naruto dengan bengis

"berhenti juga kau anak sableng"ucap Gret Red kepada naruto yang berada di depannya

"nggak,aku masih terbang"ucap naruto sambil bersedekap dada dan membuat great red sweatdrop

"oi bocah sableng,kau memang masih terbang kamfret"ucap Great Red sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua sayap naga naruto sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya menepuk jidatnya

"oh iya,aku baru ingat masih terbang"ucap naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya,tapi sebelum itu naruto langsung mengeluarkan SUSANO'Onya karena DRAGON SHOT great red yang langsung mengarah ke arahnya dengan cepat

"kau belum kalah naruto,cepat keluar dari kepulan asap itu"ucap great Red dengan bosannya

"khekhekhe,tau saja kalo aku belum kalah"ucap naruto yang sudah mengengluarkan SUSANO'O yang belum begitu sempurnya

"naruto,tou-san ada hadia untuk mu,tapi.."ucap great red sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya,sedangkan naruto sudah kegirangan mendengar hadia

"tapi apa tou-san?"Tanya naruto dengan antusias

"kau harus mengalahkan ku terlebih dahulu"ucap great red sambil menyeringai ke arah naruto

"mengalahkan tou-san?boleh juga tapi jangan salahkan aku kalo tempat ini rusak parah"ucap naruto kepada Great Red

"tidak apa dan sekarang MULAI"ucap great Red yang langsung menembakan DRAGON SHOTnya lagi ke arah naruto

"khe, **SUSANO'O"** ucap naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan SUSANO'O sempurnah yang ukurannya hamper setarah dengan Great Red

"kamfret malah ngeluarin makhluk kamfret itu lagi"ucap Great red sambil melihat SUSANO'O naruto

"he,ini masih belum tou-san"ucap naruto sambil menyatuhkan kedua tinjunya

"AYO KURAMA **/NARUTO"** ucap Naruto dan Kurama secara bersaman dan menyatuhkan kedua tinjunya kemudian Naruto sudah memasuki Mode Kyuubinya dan Langsung menciptakan Kyuubi dari Gumpalan Cakra orangenya

"Kamfret malah nambah satu lagi,kau benar ingin bunuh tou-san mu ini ha?"Tanya great red dengan gaya matanya menyipit nyipit

"buahahaha,apa kau takut tou-san? Bukannya tou-san Naga terkuat dan DI takuti di dunia ini?"Tanya naruto sambil menyeringai dalam dalam Mutiara di kening Kyuubi yang sudah berlapiskan Armor SUSANO'O( biar lu pada kagak bingung bayangin aja SUSANO'O MADARA yang melapisi tubuh kyuubi kayak punya SASUKE)

"Tentu saja dan juga tou-san ingin mengetes seberah kuat kau menahan serangan pamungkas tou-san satu ini"ucap Great Red yang langsung mengumpulkan seluruh energy di depan mulutnya yang mengarah ke arah naruto

"hoo,baiklah aku juga akan mengetes tubuh tou-san,bisa nggak nahan nih serangan"ucap naruto sambil membuat RASENSHURIKEN besar di tangan Kiri Kyuubi dan CoodamaRasengan di tangan kanannya

"TERIMA INI NARUTO/TOU-SAN"teriak Great Red dan Naruto bersaman sambil melempar jurus pamungkas mereka,kemudian ke dua jurus tersebut beradu menciptakan gelombang kejut yang membuat naruto dan Great Red harus menutup mata mereka berdua,setelah kedua jurus pamukas tersebut beradu terlihat tempat tadi sudah hancur lebur dan hanya menyisakan great Red dan naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya

"busett,rata semua kagak ada yang kayak kumpulan tanah yang tajam kayak biasa?"ucap naruto sambil celingukan

"ghaa,itu karena kerjaan kau anak sableng"ucap Great Red dalam mode human formnya

"hoi hoi,tou-san yang terlebih dahulu,tapi mana hadia nya?"Tanya naruto sambil menunjukan telapak tanganya kepada great Red yang berada di depannya sedangkan great Red hanya menyeringai saja

"baiklah tou-san berikan hadia mu,hadia mu ada dua Pertama kau sekarang boleh tinggal di dunia manusia dan yang kedua mulai tiga hari dari sekarang kau bersekolah di akademi gakuen"ucap Great Red sambil menyeringai

"huaaapaaa? Akademi? Nggak nggak aku nggak mau oyaji"teriak naruto sambil menunjuk Great Red

"tidak ada penolakan naruto"ucap Great Red dengan bijak sananya

"baiklah biklah aku te-"ucap naruto terpotong saat great Red dengan cepat mendang naruto ke arah robekan dimensi yang sudah di bukanya tadi

"jangan balik dulu,kalo kau tidak membawa mantu anak bodoh"teriak Great Red yang memandang naruto yang dia tendang ke arah robekan dimensi,sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya mengunpat dalam hatinya

DUNIA MANUSIA-APERTEMENT NARUTO

Terlihat sebuah Robekan dimensi muncul di tengah Ruang apertement yang masih kosong penghuninya yang mengeluarkan seorang pemuda tepat di atas meja ruang tamu

 **BRUGH BRAK GDEBUK**

"kamfret,malah di tendang dan apa maksudnya dengan menantu tadi? Mana jatuhnya tepat di atas meja kamfret ini"ucap naruto sambil mengelus pantatnya dan di samping naruto muncul sebuah reboken dimensi dan mengeluark seorang gadis cebol denga pakaian terbuka dengan di kedua oppai nya di lakban warnah hitam gaya menyilang dan jangan lupa dengan wajah datar yang awalnya dan kemudian tersenyum melihat ke arah naruto

"kau sudah datang rupanya naru-chan"ucap ophis yup gadis tadi adalah ophis

"mou,sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan suffix chan ,kaa-chan"ucap naruto sambil merengek kayak anak kecil (gua ingatkan di sini saat naruto di selamatkan oleh great red pas ada ophis dan juga ophis yang meminta naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan kaa-chan,jangan Protes kamfret)

"iya iya,naru"ucap ophis yang sudah mengganti postur tubuhnya menjadi wanita dewasa dengan surai hitam panjangnya(kayak shizuka di movie naruto kalo kagak salah)

"eh? Kenapa kaa-chan mengganti postur tubuh?"Tanya naruto sambil melihat ophis dari atas sampai bawah sampai membuat ophis langsung menjitak kepala kuning naruto

 **BLETAK JDUAK BOOM**

Tapi sepertinya Ophis menambah kekuatanya pada kepalan tanganya tadi jadi kepala naruto dengan indahnya mencium lantai apertement yang ajaibnya tidak hancur bahkan retak sedikit pun

"kwaa-cwhawn kwewajwam"ucap naruto yang masih mencium lantai apertemnt

"haaa,cepat bangun naru dan segera mandi sana dan segerah ke dapur nanti"ucap ophis sambil berjalan ke arah dapur sedangkan naruto langsung bangun dan melesat ke arah kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari dapur dan langsung melakukan Ritualnya.

Skip waktu mandi vroh

"huaaa,segarnya"ucap naruto yang kelaur dari kamar mandi yang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya dan handuk yang di selepangkan di lehernya dan memperlihat tubuh yang atletisnya

"ne,kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan ramen untuk mu naru"ucap ophis yang sudah menghidangkan lima porsi jumbo ramen di atas meja makan,sedangka naruto langsung mengences hebat saat melihat makanan favoritnya kemudian secapat kilat naruto langsung duduk di tempatnya dan berniat untuk memakan ramennya sebelum tangan ophis menipisnya

"berdoa dulu naru"ucap opshis sambil menatap datar naruto

"haa,baiklah"ucap naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya di ikuti ophis dan kemudian mengakatnya

"Selamat makan"ucap naruto mengambil semangkuk besar ramennya dan memakannya dengan lahapnya

"pelan pelan,naru nanti kau tersedak"ucap ophis yang melihat naruto mangkan seperti orang tidak makan selama satu Hari full

"twenwangw swajwa kaa-uhuk uhuk"ucap naruto terpotong saat dia secara indahnya tersedak makan sendiri dengan cepat ophis memberikan naruto air minum

"ini naru"ucap ophis sambil memberikan AM kepada naruto (AM=AIR MINERAL oi bukan anggur merah) dengan cepat naruto mengambil air putih tadi dan langsung menegaknya sampai habis

"hah…hah…hah ampir aja mati,tapi sebelum itu upd4t3 s3tu5 do3l0h 'k3s3d4k m4k4n 53nd!r1,ckckckckckkakaka'"ucap naruto sambil memegang handphone yang ntah dari mana dapatnya dan membuat ophis sampai terjatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar ucapan naruto yang lewat absurd (mampus sakit sakit tu mata liat tu tulis wkwkwkwkwk)

"Are? Kaa-chan kenapa?"Tanya anruto dengan tanpang watadosnya

"dari mana kau belajar bahasa itu naru?"Tanya ophis yang sudah duduk kembali ke tempatnya

"tou-san yang mengajari ku kemarin"ucap naruto dengan tampang polos yang bisa membuat seluruh orang muntah darah

"apa? Baka red yang mengajari mu seperti itu?"Tanya ophis dengan suara seperti mak mak yang nggak di kasih uang bulan sama suaminya

"hu'um tou-san yang mengajari,katanya biar gaul dan mudah beradaptasi di dunia ini"ucap naruto dengan wajah polosnya kembali

"biar kaa-chan memberi pelajaranya nanti,sekarang naru beristirahat dulu,kaa-chan mau kembali ke markas"ucap ophis yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah naruto kemudian mencium kening naruto

"oyasumi naru-chan"ucap ophis yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya dan menghilang dengan robekan dimensi yang di buat tadi,sedangkan anruto sendiri hanya menangis haru

" **sudah lah naruto,aku tau kau baru merasakan apa rasanya memiliki orang tua,tapi ada hal yang harus kau ketahui sekarang naruto"ucap Kurama lewat telepatinya**

"apa itu Kurama?"balas naruto lewat telepati sambil berjalan ke arah salah satu kamar di apertemnt itu dan memasukinya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kingsizenya

" **aku merasakan cakra kedua orang tua kandung mu naruto"ucap kurama sedikit tersenyum yang dapat terlihat oleh semua biju**

"k-kau serius kurama? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?"Tanya naruto lewat telepatinya

" **itu karena tekanan cakra mereka yang sudah mengecil dan hanya seluruh biju saja yang dapat merasakannya"ucap Kurama**

" **itu benar naruto,aku merasakan kalo kedua cakra orang tua mu berada di suatu tempat yang teramat jauh dari dunia ini"ucap shinju atau juubi lewat telapati**

"apa maksudnya mu shinju?"Tanya naruto lewat telepatinya

" **apa kau ingat tentang underworld yang di ceritakn oleh naga merah itu?"Tanya shinju**

"iya aku ingat cerita dari tou-san"ucap naruto

" **aku merasakan kalo cakra mereka berada di sana naruto"ucap shinju**

"kau serius shinju?"Tanya naruto dengan gembira dan serius juga (hayo kayak gimana tu ekspresinya wkwkwkwk)

" **iya naruto sebaiknya kau cepat menyelediki ini,karena dulu saat ayah mu menyegel ku di dalam tubuh mu,mereka berdua secara tiba tiba saja menghilang dari hadapan ku seperti di telan oleh sebuah dimensi"ucap kurama yang menjawab pertanyaan naruto barusan**

"sepertinya kau benar,kurama ada baiknya aku menyelediki ini terlebih dahulu"ucap naruto

" **oi baka sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang atau ibu mu akan menghukum mu"ucap shukaku yang mengingatkan naruto untuk tidur**

"untung kau mengingatkan ku shukaku,terimakasih kurama,shinju,minna dan oyasumi"ucap naruto langsung memutus telapatinya dan langsung menuju ke alam mimpinya

" **oyasumi naruto/baka"ucap seluruh biju termasuk kurama yang terhakhir**

 **SKIP TIME SAMPAI WAKTU NARUTO MASUK AKADEMI**

Normal Pov

"naru-channnn! Bangun! Kau bias telat ke Akademi di hari pertama mu masuk"teriak ophis menggelegar di seluruh apertemnt dan membuat naruto harus bangun dari acara hibernasinya

"iya,naru sudah bangun"teriak balik naruto yang masih memeluk gulingnya jangan lupa dengan ilernya

"Bagus sekarng cepat mandi atau Ramen mu kaa-chan buang"teriak balik ophis dari dapur apertemnt dan kemudian terdengar suara seperti orang terjtuh,menabrak sesuatu dan terakhir sebua teriakan kesakitan dari arah kamar naruto sedangkan ophis sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Setelah mandi,mengganti pakaian dengan seragam akademi dan jangan pula di jidatnya ada plester minyilang tepat di tengah tengah keningnya (buahahahaha udah kayak orang sinting)kemudian naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menujuh ke dapur yang sudah ada ophis yang menunggu naruto di sana

"ohayou kaa-chan"ucap naruto sambil berjalan ke arah samping ophis dan mencium pipi kanan ophis

"ohayou naru"ucap ophis sambil tersenyum melihat anak angkatnya

"ne,bagaimana menurut kaa-chan menampilan ku?"Tanya naruto yang sudah duduk di depan ophis

"menurut kaa-chan,kau sudah ganteng naru dan cepat makan sarapan mu,setelah sarapan kaa-chan antar naru ke akademi"ucap ophis sambil mengupas apel dan memotongnya kecil kecil dan kemudian memakannya

"ha'I kaa-chan"ucap naruto dengan gembira karena untuk pertama kalinya naruto di antar ke akademi dengan orang tuanya walau hanya orang tua angkatnya

"oh ya naru jangan lupa bawa bento mu ini,kaa-chan tidak mau kau makan sembarangan di akademi nanti dan jangan berteman dengan orang orang mesum"ucap ophis sambil mengancungkan pisau buah kepada naruto sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham

"tapi sebelum itu,kita perginya pakai apaa kaa-chan? Masa pakek robekan dimensi yang ada orang orang bakalan heboh"ucap naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya

"oh itu kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan kendaraannya kok,jadi kau tenang saja dan tekan kekuatan mu sampai titik terendah naru-chan"ucap ophis

"ha'I kaa-chan"ucap naruto

"nah sekarang ayo kita berangkat naru-chan"ucap ophis yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar apertemntnya

"tunggu naru,kaa-chan"ucap naruto sedikit berteriak jangan lupa dengan tas di punggung kirinya dan tangan kanan memegang bentonya

SKIP KE AKADEMI

Terlihat Akedemi Gakuen yang lebih tepatnya pintu masuk yang sedikit ramai karena melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan gambar seekora naga yang di lapasi sinar warna ungu yang memasuki akademi dengan pelan dan mendapat perhatian semua murid yang baru saja mau atau sudah berada di akademi melihat ke arah mobil sport tersebut dan saat mobil tersebut berhenti di tempat parkiran mereka semua terkagum kagum bahkan ada merona saat melihat seorang wanita dewasa dengan surai hitam yang di biarkan tergerai dan memakai pakaian kantoran yang terlihat cocok dan dari pintu samping mobil keluar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang nan tampan yang di balut dengan seragam akademi yang membuat seluruh siswi di sana berteriak kegirangan

"naru-chan ayo"ucap ophis sambil melihat naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan tas yang di sandang sebelah dan kota bento di tangan kanannya

"kaa-chan,kenapa semua gadis di sini seperti menggila beginih?"Tanya naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan bergidik ngeri

"hihihi,mukin karena wajah ganteng mu itu naru-chan"ucap ophis sambil berjalan ke arah salah satu gedung yang di ikuti naruto

"mou,kan sudah aku bilang kemarin kaa-chan jangan memanggil ku dengan shuffix chan"cuap naruto dengan gaya cemberutnya

"hahaha,iya iya ma'afkan kaa-chan iya naru?tanya ophis

"oke naru,ma'afkan tapi kalo kaa-chan ngulangin naru bakalan ngambek terus"ucap naruto meniru gaya anak kecil yang tidak berikan mainan

"iya iya,kaa-chan janji"ucap ophis yang sudah berhenti di depan Ruang kepala sekolah,kemudian mengetoknya

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

"masuk"ucap sebuah suara barito dari dalam ruangan,sedangkan ophis yang mendengar ucapan orang tadi langsung masuk yang di ikuti naruto

"permisih pak,saya ingin menkonfirmasikan anak saya sudah terdaftar di akademi ini"ucap ophis sedikit datar

"ah,pasti anda uzumaki-san bukan?"Tanya kepala sekolah kepada ophis

"ha'I itu saya pak"ucap sedikit datar lagi

"anak anda sudah terdaftar di akademi dan adminstrasinya sudah selesai dan anak bisa sekolah di sini sekarang"ucap kepala sekolah dengan sopanya

"terimakasih pak,nah naru ingat pesan kaa-chan tadi dan jangan membuat masalah di akademi ini,mengerti?"Tanya ophis kepada naruto

"ha'I naru,mengerti kaa-chan"ucap naruto

"nah kalo begitu saya permisih pak,jaa nee naru"ucap ophis yang mencium singkat pipi naruto dan berjalan keluar kepala sekolah dan meninggal naruto bersama kepala sekolah

"tunggu sebentar lagi wali kelas mu akan datang ke sini untuk menjemput mu"ucap kepalas sekolah dengan tegasnya

"ha'I pak"ucap naruto

" **naruto,apa kau merasakannya tidak?"Tanya Kurama lewat telepatinya kepada naruto**

"iya aku merasakannya kurama"ucap naruto sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela mengarah salah satu ruang kelas yang berisikan seorang gadis yang memiliki surai merah darahnya

" **mungkin sebaiknya kau mengikuti atau memata matai gadis itu naruto,siapa tau dia ada informasi tentang ke dua orang tua mu"ucap shinju**

"iya iya,shinju,kurama dan terimakasih bantuannya"ucap naruto

" **iya sama sama naruto"ucap kurama dan shinju bersamaan**

"uzumaki-san? Hei uzumaki-san"ucap kepala sekolah yang berusaha menyadarkan naruto

"ha,ada apa pak? Ma'af saya sedikit melamun tadi"ucap naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"wali kelas mu sudah datang dan segerah bergegas ke kelas mu"ucap kepala sekolah dengan tegasnya

"ha'I saya permisih dulu pak"ucap naruto sambil menundukan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar menemui wali kelasnya

"kau uzumaki naruto?"Tanya wali kelas yang melihat naruto menghampirinya

"benar itu saya sensei"ucap naruto sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya

"kalo begitu ikuti aku ke kelas sekarang"ucap wali kelas yang sudah berjalan duluan ke arah kelasnya dan diikuti oleh naruto di belakangnya sambil melihat lihat sekitar,secara tidak sengaja naruto menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di gerai dengan kacamata yang sudah bertengger manis di depan matanya dan gadis itu juga secara tidak sengaja menatap ke arah naruto dan bergumam secara bersamaan 'manis/tampan'gumaman naruto dan gadis itu bersamaan,tapi ada hal yang membuat naruto akan malu jika bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi

 **GDEBUK BUGH BRUK**

"i-itte ne"ucap naruto sambil mengusap keningnya yang menabrak tembok yang di depannya yang membuat gadis itu terkikik geli

"sial amat dah,udah pose yang keren,udah sepandangan eh malah nabrak tembok kamfret ini segala"ucap naruto yang sudah berdiri kembali dan menyusul wali kelasnya yang sudah lumayan jauh

Skip Pintu Kelas Naruto

"uzumaki-san silahkan tunggu di sini sampai saya memberi instruksi untuk masuk"ucap wali kelas naruto sambil masuk ke kelasnya sedangkan naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Ohayou Gozaimasu minna"sapa wali kelas yang sudah memasuki kelasnya kepada seluruh muridnya

"Ohayou mo Sensei"ucap seluruh murid dengan kompak

"nah anak anak,kalian semua kedatangan teman baru dari Tokyo dan bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik denganya,uzumaki-san silakan masuk"ucap wali kelas sambil melihat naruto yang sudah membuka pintu Ruang kelas dan berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depan menghadap seluruh murid

"baiklah uzumaki-san perkenalkan jati diri mu"ucap wali kelas (coeg udah kayak take me over saja :v) dan mendapat sweatdrop dari naruto dan seluruh murid

"Perkenalkan nama ku uzumaki naruto,hoby ku berolahraga,kesukaan ku Ramen,tidak kesukaan ku orang yang arogan,dan cita cita ku belum terpikirkan,hiii"ucap naruto yang di akhiri dengan cengir limar jari yang membuat seluruh gadis di kelas tersebut menggila bahkan ada yang mau mengajak naruto berhubungan intim dan membuat semua siswa di sana menyumpah serapah naruto

"semua Diam! Nah sekarang uzumaki-san silakan duduk di bangku yang kosong di belakang sana"ucap wali kelas sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong

"ha'I sensei"ucap naruto sedikit membukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya,setelah sampai di bangkunya naruto langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius dan juga naruto sudah tau jika dia sekarang sedang di lihat oleh Dua orang gadis yang berbeda surai dari seberang gedung kelas naruto

"boucho,apa kau merasakan aura pemuda itu?"Tanya akeno sambil melihat naruto yang sedang serius belajar

"iya aku merasakannya akeno,tapi sepertinya dia menekan kekuatannya hinggi titik terendah"ucap Rias yang ikut memperhatikan naruto

"ara ara ara…boucho menyukai pemuda itu?"goda akeno yang melihat Rias yangs edikit bersemu merah saat secara tidak sengaja saling pandang oleh naruto walau bersebarangan gedung

"mungkin kau benar akeno'ucap Rias yang langsung mengalihkan pandanganya.

SKIP ISTIRAHAT

" **Naruto,apa rencana mu untuk menyelidiki orang tua mu ini?"Tanya shinju melalui telapati dengan naruto**

"ntahlah shinju,aku belum terpikirkan apa rencananya tapi apa mereka di sana sudah mendapat kedamaian yang di katakana Rikoudo-jiji?"Tanya naruto sambil menatap langit biru di atasnya seakan mengisaratkan sebuah Rindu yang terbilang sangat rindu

" **ntahlah gaki,mungkin sekarang semua orang di dunia shinobi sudah merasakan kedamaian kembali"ucap Kurama yang dalam pose tertidurnya**

"semoga kurama,semoga"ucap naruto yang masih memandang langit lepas sampai sebuah aura yang sedikit mengganggu yang berasal dari gedung tua yang berada di belakang akademi

"minna,apa kalian merasakan aura ini?"Tanya naruto dengan raut wajah yang serius

" **aku merasakannya gaki,lebih baik kau lihat siapa pemilik aura ini"ucap shinju dengan serius**

"ha'i.. **HIRAISHIN** "Ucap naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning kemerahan (di sini naruto punya hiraishin dua tingkat dari punya minato,jadi naruto kagak perlu pisau apa segala sebagai perantaranya coeg :v dan ngapain lu baca nih tulisan?)

-Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib

Normal Pov

"Sudah aku bilang Menma,aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan mu titik"ucap Rias sambil menaruh tanganya di bawah oppai yang oversizenya sambil menatap menma dengan garang

"hahahaha,kau tau Rias? Keturunan iblis berdarah murni sekarang sudah sedikit dan mau tidak mau aku harus pertunangan ini untuk menambah jumlah iblis murni dan keluarga pehennex tidak terima akan penolakan"ucap Menma dengan Arogannya

"bagaimana pun aku tidak mau menma!"teriak Rias yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya

"jangan memaksa kehendak mu brengsek"teriak isse yang sudah mengaktifkan secret gearnya yang langsung melesat ke arah menma sedangkan menma hanya menyeringai sampai pukulan isse dengan mudah di tahan oleh menma dengan satu tangan saja

"ini kekuatan kaisar naga merah? Cuih lemah sekali"ucap menma yang langsung melempar isse ke arah tembok ruang klub

"tenang menma-sama,jangan membaut kekacuan di sini"ucap grayfia yang sedang menangkan Menma yang sudah mulai tersulut emosinya

"k-kau,sialan kau menma"ucap Rias yang langsung melempar power of destruction ke arah menma,sedangkan menma yang melihat serangan rias tidak dapat dia hindari alngsung menghantam tubuhnya

"ughhh,kau akan menerimanya Rias!"teriak menma yang langsung menaikan intensitan auranya dan langsung melesat ke arah Rias dengan tinju yang sudah berlampisan Golden Fire sampai sebuah tangannya dengan mudahnya menahan tinju menma saat sebuah seberkas kilatan kuning kemerahan muncul di depannya

"hanya seorang pecundang menyerang seorang wanita"ucap naruto dengan datar sambil menahan tinju menma

"kau siapa manusia rendahan? Minggir atau kau akan mati"ucap Menma dengan Arogan jangan lupa Golden Firenya yang mulai bergerak dengan Liar

"kau dan mulut kasar mu sebaiknya di ajarkan sopan santun"ucap naruto yang langsung meninju muka Menma sampai menjebol gedung klub penelitian ilmu ghaib

"ughhh,sakit sekali pukulannya"ucap menma yang masih terbaring di lapangan belakang Ruang klub

"mungkin berolahraga sebentar bisa"ucap naruto sambil mutar mutar kepalanya kemudian naruto langsung menyelingkan kedua jari/kayak tanda panah dan menyebutkan jurus andalannya

 **KAGE BHUNSIN NO JUTSU**

Kemudian tercipta empat bhunsin naruto yang membuat semua orang di sana terkejut bukan main karena ada seorang manusia bisa mengganda diri

"kalian pasang Kekkai dengan Radius 600 meter dari sini dan buat seluruh orang di sana tertidur"Ucap naruto dengan datar kepada bhunsinnya yang di ikuti anggukan kempat bhunsi yang langsung menghilang untuk melaksanakan perintah naruto

" **naruto apa kau merasakan aura ini?"Tanya kurama lewat telepatinya**

"iya aku merasakan aura yang cukup familiar bagi ku"ucap naruto sambil menatap menma yang sudah berdiri tegak

" **tidak salah lagi naruto,ini aura minato dan kushina"ucap kurama kemudian melanjutknnya "naruto sebaiknya kau kalahkan bocah itu kemudian baca pikirannya,agar tau darimana dia mempunyai aura minato dan kushina"ucap kurama lagi**

"baiklah kurama kalo itu rencana mu"ucap naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah menma dan berhenti sekitar 5 meter di depan menma

"baiklah kali ini aku akan benar benar membunuh mu brengsek"ucap menma yang langsung menaikan tekenan aura iblisnya dan menciptakan sayap dari golden fire nya

"kayak bisa membunuh ku saja,kau burung pipit"ejek naruto dengan wajah bodohnya yang menyuut emosi menma

"sudah cukup aku akan membunuh mu"ucap menma yang langsung melesat ke arah naruto dengan tinju golden firenya sedangkan naruto hanya menyeringai

"ini gawat menma-sama mengamuk,sebaiknya aku memberitahu lord dan lady pehennex sekarang"ucap Grayfia yang langsung membuat sihir telekomunikasi

-UNDERWORLD,KERAJAAN PEHENNEX

"minato-kun sebaiknya kita kedua manusia untuk menenangkan menma sekarang"ucap kushina yang baru saja mendapat laporan dari grayfia bahwa menma mengamuk di kota kouh

"kau benar kushina-chan,Sakura,Sasuke,Kakashi kalian juga ikut ke dunia manusia sekarang"ucap minato sambil melihat sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih yang kebutaln sedang kumpul bersama minato tadi

"ha'I minato-sama/hn/sensei"ucap sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih yang sebelum menghilang bersama minato dan kushina dengan Lingkaran sihir

-BACK NARUTO VS MENMA

Sekarang Terlihat kondisi menma yang terbilang sedikit mengenaskan terbanding balik dengan naruto yang hanya seragam akademinya saja yang hancur dan memperlihat tubuh atletis yang penuh akan luka semasa perang dunia shinobi dulu

"hah…hah…hah..aku tidak menyangka kalo kau masih bisa berdiri manusia"ucap menma yang masih akan ke arogannya

"yaelah itu biasa aja kalik,cumin jurus bakar bakar kayak gitu mana bisa membunuh ku"ejek naruto yang mengingat menma menembakkan laser api ke arah naruto

"cih,tetap saja kau akan mati manusia,karena aku abadi dan kuat dan juga setelah membunuh mu aku akan membunuh kedua orang tua mu itu"ucap menma yang dengan arogan sambil menyeringai 'nih orang dodol apa begog? Kagak tau siapa bapak sama emak gua,kalo tau yang ada lu bakalan mati dodol'batin naruto sweatdrop mendengar ucapan menma akan membunuh kedua orang tuanya,what the hell? Bapaknya aja Great Red sang naga terkuat,emaknya? Opshi sang naga tak terbatas yanga da mampus entar tu menma

"kalo aku memang bisa membunuh ku,ayo maju sini"ucap naruto menantang menma lagi,sedangkan menma yang yang tersulut emosinya lagi langsung saja membuat jurus pemusnah massalnya

 **GOLDEN FIRE BALL:CASSANOVA**

Ucap menma yang langsung melempar sebuah bola api yang cukup besar ke arah naruto dengan kecepatan gila dan membuat semua orang di sana terkejut bahkan minato,kushina,sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih yang baru datang langsung membulatkan mata mereka saat menma menyerang seorang pemuda dengan serangan pembunuh massalnya,saat serangan menma mengenai naruto tercipta sebuah kubah api yang cukup besar dengan panas setara dengan matahari bahkan melebihi matahari

"hahahaha,mati kau manusia dan mungkin aku akan menjadi ibu mu budak sexs ku"ucap menma yang dengan lantang dan aroganya yang membuat semua orang di sana bertambah keterjutannya

"i-itu tidak akan ku biarkan"ucap naruto yang masih berdiri di dalam kubah api menma dengan gilanya naruto mengeluarkan auranya yang dapat menundukan Great red a.k.a tou-sannya sendiri

"Ayo Kurama Kita tunjukan Siapa naruto itu"ucap naruto langsung menyatukan tinjunya

" **itu yang aku tunggu dari tadi naruto"ucap kurama yang sudah duduk bersila dan menyatuhkan tinjunya**

" Ayo Kurama/ **Naruto"teriak** naruto dan kurama secara bersamaan dan membuat naruto langsung memasuki mode Kyuubinya dan menciptakan kepala rubah untuk menghilang kubah api yang mengurungnya sedangkan semua orang yang merasakan sebuah aura yang saat kuat yang berasal dari dalam kubah api menma hanya bisa berkeringat dingin bahkan Sakura,Sasuke,Dan kakasih menajamkan pengliatan mereka karena mereka mengenal aura dan tekanan cakra ini sampai sebuah kepala rubah raksa yang menghilangkan kubah api tersebut dan remaja tadi berdiri di dalam kepala rubah tersebut

'tidak salah lagi ini naruto/dobe"batin sakura,kakasih,dan sasuke bersamaan melihat kepala rubah yang mereka kenal

"Itu tidak salah lagi pasti sih baka/dobe/naruto"teriak sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih bersamaan dan membuat minato dan kushina menatap langsung ke arah mereka bertiga tapi sebelum itu mereka merasakan kalo kekuatan menma juga meningkat

"Baiklah sekarang aku menggunnakan kekuatan penuh ku"teriak menma yang mengeluarkan Golden Firenya dengan intensitas besar sampai membentuk seekor burung pehennex yang ukurannya setarah dengan biju

" **naruto sebaiknya kita mencobah kekuatan baru ini bagaiman?"Tanya shinju sambil menyeringai**

"khe,mungkin kau benar shinju"ucap naruto yang ikut menyeringai

"kalo begitu ayo Kurama,shinju,Minna"teriak naruto dengan lantangnya

" **Ayo naruto"teriak semua biju bersamaan kepada naruto,kemudian** kepala Rubah tadi langsung membentuk seperti telur yang dimana di dalamnya ada naruto yang akan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya yang membuat Sakura,Sasuke,dan Kakasih membulakan mata mereka saat melihat naruto yang sama persis seperti obito yang masuk ke dalam mode rikoudo senin

" **ghee,apa yang kau lakukan brengsek,mencoba untuk melindungi diri mu ha?"teriak menma yang berada di dalam kepala pehennexnya sedankan naruto sendiri tidak menjawabnya**

" **Terima ini manusiaa!"teriak menma yang langsung menyemburkan golden firenya ke arah cangkang telur naruto yang menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar sampai sebuah Rubah Raksasa yang ukuranya lebih besar dari pehennex menma dan di atas kepala rubah tersebut berdiri naruto** yang Dalam **MODE RIKOUDO SENIN** dengan mata kyuubi di campur dengan mata kodok sebelumnya sekarang sudah bertambah dengan pola Riak air dengan Sembilan tomoe dan juga 12 goudodama yang berputar dengan searah jarum jamnya

"ini masih belum"ucap naruto yang langsung meneriakan salah satu jutsunya lagi

 **SUSANO'O** teriak naruto yang langsung melapisi tubuh kyuubi dengan susano'o berwarna biru laut dan menutup wajah kyuubi (kayak gabungan punya naruto sasukelah) dengan matah merah menyala dan empat katana di pinggangnya

"g-gila i-ini gila,naruto bisa menghancur kota kouh ini dengan mudahnya kalo beginih"ucap sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingan dan sharinnegan yang di ikuti kakasih

"tunggu dulu,kau bilang itu naru?"Tanya kushina kepada sasuke

"benar itu naruto,kushina-sama dan sekarang naruto sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh yang seblumnya kami belum pernah lihat saat melawan kaguya dulu"ucap sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan kushina sedang kushia sudak syok berat

"minato-kun tolong hentikan naruto dan me-MENMA!"teriak kushina saat menma sudah jatuh dari langit dalam ke adaan pingsan dan juga terlihat naruto sudah mencabut katana SUSANNO'ONYA

"lebih baik kita hentikan dobe sekarang,sensei"ucap sasuke dengan serius kepada kakasih

"kau benar sasuke hanya dengan SUSANNO'O juga bisa mananding naruto sekarang"ucap kakasih yang masih melihat naruto

"hn"ucap sasuke yang langsung menukar tempat dengan menma yang sedag jatuh dari atas langit dan langsung meneriakan jutsunya

 **SUSANO'O** teriak sasuke yang langsung mengeluarkan Susanno'o Perfectnya yang ukuran setara dengan Kyuubi naruto yang di ikuti kakasih dari sampingnya

 **SUSANNO'O** ucap kakasih yang juga mengeluarkan Susanno'o perfectnya sama dengan punya sasuke hanya berbeda dengan warna saja

"kenapa kayak tu duah susanno'o ya,tapi dimana?...ehhhhh! itukan Susanno'onya teme dan kakasih-sensei"teriak Naruto dengan lantangnya

"hoo,kau masih mengingat kami rupunya dobe"ucap sasuke di dalam susanno'onya

"apa maksud mu teme,tapi bagaiaman kalian bisa berada di sini?"Tanya naruto

"itu tidak penting naruto,sekarang sebaikny kau akhiri sekarang atau secara paksa dari kami berdua"ucap kakasih dengan serius

"baiklah baiklah aku akhiri,padahal aku cuman mau mengetes kekuatan rikoudo ku"ucap naruto yang sudah menghilangkan mode kyuubi dan susanno'o yang di ikuti oleh sasuke dan kakasih,sedangkan semua orang yang menonton tadi sudah banyak ketakutan melihat kekuatn naruto,sasuke,dan kakasih yang belum pernah mereka lihat samapi sebuah kejadian absurd yang membuat ketakutan mereka terganti dengan kesweatdrop berat

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA,KAU BISA MENGAHANCUR KOTA INI DENGAN KEKUATAN PENUH MU TADI"teriak sakura dengan kepalan tangan yang berasap karena menjitak keras kepala naruto yang masih dalam mode rikoudonya

"tadi aku h-ITTE NEEE"teriak naruto yang telinga di jewer dengan keras bahkan diseret oleh sakura ke arah minato da kushina yang sedang mengobati menma

" **aku tidak menyangka kalo naruto/gaki/duren ini takut dengan wanita itu"ucap seluruh biju sambil bersweatdrop berat**

"t-tolong l-lepas kan sakuran-chan,sakit tau"ucap naruto sambil memohon kepada sakura dan sudan menonaktifkan kekuatannya

"naruto? Kau benar naruto?"Tanya minato yang melihat naruto sudah berada di depanya karena di seret oleh sakura

"benar itu aku,tapi kenapa muka kita sama ya cuman beda gaya rambut dan kumis rubahnya,jangan jangan kau peniru ku ya?"teriak naruto sambil menunjuk minato dan mendapat tatapn sweatdrop dari minato

"Dasar Anak Duharka"ucap kushina yang langsung memberikan jitakan 'kasih sayang' seorang ibu kepada naruto

"i-ittai ne,ini siapa lagi bilang anak duha.."ucap naruto terpotong saat melihat dua buar robekan dimensi yang mengeluarkan dua orang manusia sambil memegang keempat bunshin naruto

"naru-chan,apa yang kaa-chan bilang tadi sebelum meninggal mu ke akademi hm?"Tanya ophis dengan suara lembut nan manis bagi naruto itu suara malaikat mautnya

"i-itu..huaaaaa ampun kaa-chan"ucap naruto yang sudah di tarik oleh Great Red dalam mode human formnya dan mengapit kepala naruto di bawak ketiaknya

"dasar anak sableng,baru di tinggal di dunia manusia empat hari udah bikin kekacauan gimana satu tahun ha? Udah ancur mungkin ni dunia"ucap great Red sambil memperat apitannya

"hei kau lepaskan anak ku"teriak kushina dengan rambut yang terngat angkat angkat

"siapa maksud mu anak mu ha?'ucap ophis dengan datar jangan lupa dengan auranya yang keluar

"naruto itu anak ku/ku"ucap kushina dan ophis bersamaan dan kushina melupakan kalo faktanya kushina masih punya anak satu lagi

"tunggu dulu sebanarnya kalian berdua ini siapa? Mengaku orang tua ku?"Tanya naruto dalam kepitannya Great Red sedangkan minato dan kushina memandang tidak percaya ke arah naruto

"kami orang tua kandung mu dan siapa kalian yang mengaku orang tua anak kami?"ucap minato dan kushina bersamaan sedangkan naruto langsung membulatkan matanya

"kalian orang tua kandung ku?"ucap naruto dengan tidak percaya

"dia baru menyadinya sekarang,kau memang bodoh naruto/dobe/ **gaki/duren"ucap** Sakura,Kakasih,Sasuke,shinju dan Kurama bersamaan bahkan ada sweatdropnya

"kami orang tua angkat naru-chan/to"ucap ophis dan Great Red bersaman

"jika kalian orang tua angkat anak kami,siapa nama kalian?"Tanya minato dengan serius

"Nama ku Great Red a.k.a tou-san anak sableng ini"ucap Great red dengan datar sambil melihat naruto

"aku ophis a.k.a kaa-chan dari naru-chan"ucap ophis memandang kushina dengan datar,sontak membuat semua orang di sana terkejut karena orang tua naruto adalah naga terkuat dan tak terbatas

"i-i-itu tidak mungkin"ucap semua orang

.

.

.

.

.Bersambung coeg

Gimana pendapat lu pada? Alurnya kecepatan? Memang gua sengajain? Word kurang panjang? Ini udah panjang coeg? Typo? Pasti adalah huahahaha,Pair kagak usah protes lu pada. Mau lanjut apa gua hapus dan lanjutin yang lama? Gua tunggu review yang Greget segreget punya om maddog dan favs and follownya,mau flame? Gua sumpahin otong lu kagak tegang seumur hidup,layu layu dah tu otong lu :v


	2. Chapter 2

GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO  
(RE-MAKE GREAT NARUTO)

:DISCLAIMER:

NARUTO  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO

HIGHSCHOOL DXD  
ICHIE ISHIBUMI

WARNING:GAJE,OC,OOC,TYPO BERSERAKAN VROH,DRAGON!NARU,ALLBIJU!NARU,RIKOUDO!NARU,ALUR!GUA,SEMI!CANON,GUA BEDA DARI YANG LAIN,BAHASA NGGAK ADA YANG BAKU GUA CAMPUR GAUL,LIVE MINAKUSHI,GODLIKE!NARU,OOVERPOWEERR!NARUU VROH KARENA GUA SUKA YANG OVER!

GENRE:ADEVENTURE,SUPRANATURAL,HUMOR,ROMANCE

RATED:M

PAIR:NARUTOxHAREM  
(KARTEREA,RIAS,AKENO,TSUBAKI,?)  
(ADA YANG MAU NAMBAH KAGAK?)  
(KALO BISA OPPAI OVERSIZE :v)

VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V

APA LU LIAT LIAT :v  
Present

Chapter 2 :v  
dah langsung saja,review chapter depan gua balas  
Hanya 10 review tergreget yang gua balas dan tenang aja review yang lain udah gua baca!  
 **KARENA GUA BEDA DARI AUTHOR YANG LAIN!**

"i-itu tidak mungkin"ucap semua orang dengan tatapan Syok saat mendengar Perkenalan Diri ayah dan ibu angkat naruto yang terbilang orang yang di takuti di kalangan makhluk supranatural

"aku tidak peduli kau mau naga tak terbatas apa tidak yang terpinting naruto itu anak ku"ucap kushina yang sedang bertatapan muka dengan ophis jangan lupa dengan rambut yang melambai lambai

"aku juga tidak peduli kau mau orang tua kandung naruto apa bukan,naruto itu anak ku titik"ucap ophis yang juga bertatapn dengan kushina jangan lupa rambut yang sama seperti kushina

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang di perebutkan kaa-chan sih,tou-san?"Tanya naruto sambil melihat Great Red

"kau yang di perbut naruto dan apa apaan dengan ekspresi muka mu itu?"Tanya great red dengan sweatdropped melihat ekspresi wajah naruto yang di buat buat polos seperti anak lima tahun

"sudahlah kushina-chan,ini bisa kita selesaikan secara baik baik"ucap minato yang sedang menenangkan kushina yang mulai akan mengamuk

"ano..minato-sama,kita bicarakan ini di Ruang Klub Rias-sama saja dan mengobati menma-sama di sana"ucap Grayfia sambil memberikan usulnya

"itu mungkin ide yang bagus grayfia"ucap minato kemudian minato melanjutkan perkataannya "kakasih tolong membawa menma ke ruang klub rias"ucap minato sambil memerintah kakasih

"ha'I sensei"ucap kakasih yang langsung menggendong menma

"baik semua ikuti saya ketempat klub Rias-sama"ucap grayfia yang memimpin jalan,sedangkan Rias dan anggota paragenya hanya diam saja dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara serta Sona dan Anggota paragenya baru saja datang ikut terdiam saat melihat kekuatan naruto tadi dan ikuti ke ruang klub Rias serta kekkai yang di buat naruto tadi sudah menghilang saat buhnsin naruto di 'pegang' oleh great red a.k.a tou-san

Skip Ruang klub Rias

Sekarang terlihat naruto sedang duduk di tengah antara keluarga angkatnya dan keluarga kandungnya,serta Rias,sona dan anggota parage mereka hanya berdiri mengeliling mereka dan untuk sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih duduk di samping kelaurga kandung naruto

"nah,naru bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami semua bagaimana kau bisa berada di dimensi ini?"Tanya kushina dengan lembut kepada naruto

"memang perlu ya?tapi ada syaratnya"ucap naruto dengan wajah seriusnya

"apa syaratnya naruto?"Tanya minato kepada naruto

"setelah aku menceritakan bagaimana aku berada di dimensi ini,tou-san,kaa-san,sakura,teme,kakasih sensei menceritakan bagaimana bisa berada di dimensi ini"ucap naruto dengan serius

"baiklah kami akan menceritakannya"ucap minato dengan serius juga,kemudian naruto menghadap ke arah Great Red dan Ophis untuk meminta persetujuan mereka,sedangkan mereka yang tahu maksud naruto hanya menganggukan kepalany sebagai tanda setuju mereka dan naruto langsung menghadap kembali ke arah keluarga kandungnya

"Awal bagaimana kau berada di dimensi ini,saat sesudah menyegel Kaguya ke dalam tubuh yang sebagai perantaranya saat melawan kaguya bersama sakura,teme,dan kakasih-sensei di dimensi kaguya,setelah aku menyegel kaguya ke dalam tubuh secara tidak sengaja atau bukan tercipta sebuah lubang dimensi di belakang ku dan menarik ku ke dalam lubang dimensi itu dan membuat aku terdampar di celah dimensi dalam keadaan sekarat atau di bilang kritis karena melalui ruang dan waktu serta tubuh ku yang tidak mampuh menahan seluruh kekuatan kaguya dan saat itu juga aku di selamat oleh tou-san yang secara tidak sengaja sedang terbang melintas di atas ku bersama kaa-chan yang sedang mencermahi tou-san,kemudian tou-san menyelamatkan ku dengan memberi setengah DNA dan sebagian daging untuk memperbaiki beberapa tubuh ku yang terbilang sudah tidak utuh dan juga menetralkan kekuatan kaguya yang bisa saja meledakan tubuh saat itu juga dan selanjutnya kalian tatap mata ku"ucap naruto yang langsung mengaktifkan mata shinju/juubi dan memberikan ingatnya secara lengkap kepada minato,kushina,sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih,kemudian mereka berlima menganggukan kepala mereka setelah menerima secara lenngkap ingatan naruto

"jadi sekarang kau bisa di bilang manusia hybrid naga,dobe?"Tanya sasuke kepada naruto

"yups,kau benar teme,aku sekarang manusia hybrid naga"ucap naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan sayap naganya berwarna merah cerah kemudian naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "sekarang giliran kalian menceritakan bagaiman bisa berada di dimensi ini"ucap naruto

"baiklah aku akan menceritakannya,saat aku dan kushina-chan menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuh mu dan tertusuk kuku kyuubi kami di tarik seseorang dari lubah dimensi yang di buatnya dan membawa kami pergi dari sana saat kyuubi sudah masuk atau tersegel di dalam tubuh mu,sebelum hokage dan para anbu datang ketempat penyegelan dan yang menarik kami ke dimensi sini adalah orang tua kandung ku atau di bilang kakek dan nenek mu naruto"ucap minato yang sedikit mengingat ayah dan ibunya semasa mereka masih hidup

"kakek dan nenek? Dan kalian bertiga bagaimana bisa berada dimensi ini?"Tanya naruto menghadap sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih

"oh itu,karena aku mengikuti mu dobe,karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sudah membawa ku dari kegelapan dan kenbencian ku dulu dan kehilangn seorang yang sudah ku anggap saudara"ucap sasuke dengan nada datarnya

"ehhh,aku kira kau karena apa dan untuk kalian berdua?"Tanya naruto kepada sakura dan kakasih

"kami mengikuti sasuke/kun"ucap kakasih dan sakura dan mendapat sweatdrop

"nah sekarang masalahnya sudah tahukan dan naru ayo pulang besok kau harus sekolah"ucap ophis yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya di ikuti Great red di sampingnya

"tunggu dulu,naruto harus ikut kami ke underworld"ucap kushina yang ikut berdiri

"itu tidak mungkin akuma,walau kalian orang tua kandung naruto,naruto masih lah manusia walau naruto sendiri bisa ke underworld dengan robekan dimensi"ucap ophis dengan datar

'tapi bagaimana pun naruto itu anak ku"ucap kushina yang tidak mau kalah

'sudah cukup kaa-chan,ikut saja aku pulang dan untuk menma biar aku yang bawa anak itu"ucap naruto berjalan ke arah menma yang mulai bangun dari acara pingsannya

"ughh,bada-Oi apa yang lakukan brengsek"teriak menma saat naruto mengakatnya seperti anak kucing

"diam atau kau akan merasakan pedang ku lagi ,hm?"Tanya naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan mata sharinnegan dan membuat menma terdiam dan meneguk ludah dengan kasar

"kalian juga ikut sakura,teme,kakasih-sensei"ucap naruto sambil melihat ke arah mereka bertiga

"ma'af ya Rias-chan dan Sona-chan untuk kekacauan ini"ucap minato menatap Anak dari Temannya

"tidak apa minato-sama ini bisa di maklumi"ucap Sona yang di ikuti anggukan Rias

"nah sekarang kita bubar dan untuk Grayfia tolong sampai kepada lucius dan sirzech untuk membicara pertunangan ini,karena ada sedkit perubahan"ucap minato kepada Grayfia

"baiklah,akan saya sampaikan kepada lord gremory dan Sirzech-sama"ucap Grayfia sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya

"nah sekarang kami permisih dulu semua"ucap naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning kemerahan di ikuti ophis dan Great red dengan robekan dimensi,minato,kushina,sakura,sasuke,dan kakasih dengan lingkaran sihir klan pehennex

"aku tidak menyangka kalo anak baru tadi pagi masuk ke akademi adalah anak kandung dari minato-sama dan kushina-sama,bahkan orang tua angkatnya adalah naga terkuat"ucap Rias yang masih sedikit syok atas kejadian tadi

"seperti yang kau bilang Rias,pemuda itu memang saat awal memasuk akademi auranya sudah sedikit mengerikan walau dia menekannya sampai titik terendah"ucap sona sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya

"ara ara ara…jangan lupa pemuda itu sangat tampan apa lagi tubuhnya yang terekspos saat bertarung dengan menma tadi"ucap akeno yang merona saat mengingat tubuh naruto yang atletis

"ghaa,mulai deh sifat akeno"ucap Rias sedikit berteriak frustasi yang melihat sifat sang quen mulai kambuh

-Apertemnt Naruto

Terlihat Sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning kemerahan muncul di tengah apertemnt sambil mengakat menma seperti anak kucing

"k-kau bisa hiraishin?"Tanya menma sedikti terbata bata melihat naruto bisa menggunkan hiraishin

"tentu saja aku bisa,lagi pula aku tidak memakai benda untuk perantaranya"ucap naruto yang sudah melepas angkatanya kepada menma,kemudian terlihat dua buah robekan dimensi dan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar klan pehnnex di sana

"naru,cepat cuci kaki dan tangan mu sekarang"perintah ophis yang sudah keluar dari robekan dimensinya dan memandang ke arah anak angkatnya

"mou~ kaa-chan aku kan sudah besar"ucap naruto sedikit mengambek sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan membuat great red,minato,sakura,sasuke,dan menma langsung muntah muntah di wastafel yang di awali dengan rebutan untuk ophis dan kushina hanya bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluk dan mencubit pipi naruto dan untuk kakasih tidak memperdulikan naruto dan hanya mementingkan buku bokepnya (gua penasarana ama novel bokep jiraya,isinya apaan ya?)

"kawaii ne~"teriak ophis dan kushina bersamaan sambil melihat wajah imut naruto bagi mereka,untuk minato,great red,sasuke,sakura,dan menma melihat ekspresi menjijikan lebih menjijikan dari muka diajah yellow

"ehh? Kalian semua kenapa?"Tanya naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya kepada minato,great red,sasuke,sakura,dan menma

"tidak ada/lupakan/hn"ucap great red,minato,dan sasuke bersamaan dan sakura dan menma hanya diam

"O" ucap naruto dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf dan membuat mereka jengkel bahkan sakura dengan senang hati memberi jitakan kepada naruto

JDUK

"sebaiknya kau ikuti kata ibu mu sebelum aku benar benar menyisak mu naruto"ucap sakura dengan nada seramnya dan membuat naruto melesat ke kamar mandi dan melakukan apa yang di perintah oleh kaa-chan tadi

"nah kushina-chan kita pulang saja,sekarang kan kau sudah tahu naruto tinggal dimana bukan?"Tanya minato sambil memegang pinggang kushina dan membuat menma kebingungan

"ano tou-san memang naruto itu siapanya,tou-san dan kaa-san?"Tanya menma kepada kedua orang tuanya

"naruto itu anak kami yang berada dari dimensi seperti kakasih,sakura,dan sasuke menma,dan naruto itu aniki mu"ucap minato dan membuat menma terkejut bukan main

"j-j-jadi pemuda tadi aniki ku? Oh itu tidak mungkin"ucap menma dengan nangis anime

"iya menma dan ayo kita pulang sekarang"ucap minato sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihirnya tapi kushina dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan minato

"aku tinggal di sana saja minato,aku ingin bersama naru"ucap kushina kepada minato

"baiklah kalo itu mau mu kushina-chan,ayo kita pulang sekarang menma,sasuke,sakura,kakasih"ucap minato dan mendapat anggukan mereka semua kecuali menma yang sedang mendelik ke arah naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapat delikan balik dari naruto dan membuat menma sedikit berkeringat dingin

"sekarang naru mau makan apa,hm?"Tanya ophis sambil memegang kerah baju great red yang akan kembali ke celah dimensinya,kemudian ophis melanjutkan perkataannya "kau baka red jangan mencoba untuk kabur dulu,ada hal yang ingin aku Tanya kepada mu"ucap ophis dengan nada datar dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dengan sadisnya (?)

"naru mau ramen kaa-chan,eh kushina-kaa-chan nggak pulang ke underworld'tanya naruto dengan wajah polos yang membuat great red akan muntah kembali

"kaa-chan mau menemani naru di sini,karena kaa-chan sudah lama merindukan naru"ucap kushina yang siap akan memeluk naruto sebelum itu ophis dengan cepat membody tubuh kushina sampai terjatuh

"jangan coba coba memeluk anak ku,Akuma"ucap ophis dengan nada datarnya,sedangkan kushina langsung bangkit dari terjatuhnya dan menatap balik ophis

"naru itu anak ku,yang lahir dari rahim ku,kau tau itu ophis"ucap kushina dengan percikan listrik di antara mata kushina dengan ophis dan jangan lupa dengan kedua aura mereka yang berkecamuk dengan liarnya

"oi anak sableng"ucap reat red yang berdiri di samping naruto sambil melihat ke arah naruto

"jangan panggil aku anak sableng,oyajii"ucap naruto dengan dingin kepada great red dan mendapat cengiran saja

"ah ma'afkan tou-san mu yang ganteng tiada tanding ini,bagaimana kita pergi ke kedai ramen di dekat ini naruto?"Tanya great red kepada naruto yang sedang menginstrupsi idenya

"kalo ganteng pasti cewek udah pada nganteri termasuk kaa-chan bakalan minta nikah sama tou-san,tapi aku suka ide tou-san ayo kita pergi sekarang"Ucap naruto yang langsung merobek dimensi di ikuti oleh great red dan meninggalkan kushina dan ophis yang sedang beradu mulut,sampai ophis menyadari sesuatu.

"tunggu dulu,dimana naruto dan baka red?"tanya ophis sambil melihat sekeliling dan kushina juga ikut melihat sekeliling,sampai ophis berteriak dengan Keras

"NARUTOOO,BAKAA REDDDDDDD" teriak ophis yang menggelegar sampai samudra ke tujuh dan membangunkan raja neptune yang sedang bocan(bobo cantik,asek :v),sedangkan Naruto dan great Red yang sedang menyantap Ramen sampai tersedak (mampus dah kurma itu manis,eh salah karma itu berlaku maksudnya kagak lucu ya? Memang dan ngapain lu pada baca nih tulisan? Wkwkwkwkwk)

 **Skip Time Pagi**

"Naruto bangun,sekarang sudah pagi"ucap ophis yang mengetok pintu kamar naruto,naruto sendiri masih asik di dalam mimpinya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan plester akibat 'kasih sayang' oleh ophis,sedangkan kushina pulang ke underworld dahulu karena mau mengambil pakaian dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota keluarganya.

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAA-CHAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT SARAPAN MU SELAMA SEBULAN" teriak Ophis dengan kuat sambil mengendor pintu kamar naruto,sedangkan naruto sendiri langsung saja melek dan dalam sekejap naruto sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi,ophis yang mendengar suara air yang mengalir hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan berjalan ke arah dapur... setelah beberapa menit naruto sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan balutan seragam akademi gakuen dan secara ajaib juga wajah naruto kembali seperti semula dan kemudian naruto berjalan ke arah dapur dimana ophis sedang menunggunya.

"ohayou kaa-chan"ucap naruto sambil berjalan ke arah ophis dan mencium pipi kanan ophis,sedangkan ophis sendiri hanya mengulas senyum manis

"oh ya kaa-chan,kushina kaa-san mana? Biasanya bakal ada suaranya"ucap naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya sambil mengambil sarapan paginya

"wanita akuma itu sedang kembali ke underworld sekarang"ucap ophis sambil mengupas apel dan memakannya dengan perlahan

"oh,nanti kaa-chan yang akan mengantar ku ke sekolah?"tanya naruto sambil memakan sarapannya.

"tidak,kaa-chan ada urusan di markas yang mengantar mu ke sekolah baka red"ucap ophis sambil menunjuk great red yang sedang duduk minum kopi di ruang tamu,sedangkan naruto langsung menyemburkan sarapannya.

"oi sejak kapan kau di sana oyaji?"tanya naruto sambil melihat ke arah great red dengan tatapan membunuh

"sejak ophis memasak tadi dan hentikan tatapan mu itu,anak sableng"ucap great red yang membalas tatapan naruto

"kalian berdua bisa berdamai tidak,hm?"tanya ophis sambil memaikan pisau buah dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat dan membuat naruto dan great red menelan ludah dengan kasar

"Ha'i ophis/Kaa-chan"ucap Great red dan Naruto secara bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajah yang pucat pasih kayak ikan kehabisan air terus ketutup kancut yang belum di cuci seminggu :v

"baguslah,sekarang berangkat lah ke sekolah naru,ingat jangan mencari masalah lagi dan kau baka red jangan mengajar naruto bahasa yang aneh aneh atau kau akan mendapatkan hukum yang lebih menyeramkan dari tadi malam"ucap ophis dengan nada datar dan dinginnya sebelum pergi dengan robekan dimensinya,sedangkan great red sudah seperti mayat hidup kayak di pilem pilem jomblo gitu,btw gua bikin nih fic pas malming coeg malah gua curhat,ngapain lu pada ikut baca? Ciee kena kerja'in gua lagi :v

"ayo kita berangkat tou-san"ucap naruto sambil menyandang tas sekolahnya

"hm,oi bawa bento mu ini,aku tidak mau di omeli dengan ophis lagi"ucap great red sambil melempar sekotak bento ke arah naruto,secara reflek naruto menangkap bento itu.

"oh ya,kita berangkat dengan apa tou-san?"tanya naruto sebelum membuka pintu apertement,sedangkan great red sendiri sudah menyeringai

"Dengan Motor yang baru tou-san beli"ucap great red sambil menunjukan kunci motor harlehy davidsonnya,sedangkan naruto sendiri sudah sweatdrop

"Ayo kita berangkat naruto"ucap great red sambil menarik lengan naruto dan secara ajaib pintu apertemnt terbuka sendiri,biar gua jelasin oke! Pintu apertemnt itu bisa terbuka sendiri karena adanya sensor jarak yang sudah terpasang pada arduino,udah itu aja,muahahahahaha makin gaje :v

Skip Pintu Gerbang Akademi

Suasana Pagi yang cerah pada Akademi gakuen Sekolah swasta dengan agreritas S+ yang sudah terkenal sepenjuru jepang yang menghasilkan murid murid yang penuh akan ilmu dan ketelatenan mereka dengan luas sekolah yang terbilang sangat luas fasilatas sekolah ini sangatlah lengkap,dari ruang klub khusus renang,basket,volly,futsal,dan olahraga lainnya,taman bunga dan taman pohon sakura yang terbentang luas di halaman sekolah yang biasa di pakai para siswa dan siswi untuk mengobrol dan tempat lahan pakir yang cukup luas dan jalan setapak yang di pergunakan para siswa dan siswi ke arah gedung sekolah mereka dan seperti biasa juga terdengar teriak para siswa lelaki yang kurang belaian wanita saat melihat Great Onee-sama melintas di depan mereka,sampai sebuah suara motor gede memasuk ki halaman akademi dan terlihat pengendara dan penumpangnya adalah pria yang memiliki berbeda surai dan motor gede itu berhenti tepat tidak jauh dari Rias dan Akeno dan para siswa berdiri dan sampai membuat seleruh siswi dan termasuk Rias,akeno,Sona,dan Tsubaki yang baru datang melihat Naruto yang turun dari motor gede sambil membuka helm dan menggoyang-goyangkan rambut biar terkesan cool dan di ikuti oleh great red yang sama seperti naruto lakukan dan membuat hampir seluruh siswi dan guru wanita mimisan ada yang pingsan,untuk Rias,Akeno,Sona,dan tsubaki sudah mimisan berat,sampai salah satu siswi yang sudah sadar dan langsung meneriakan naruto.

"SEMUA AYO KITA TANGKAP NARUTO-KUN DAN KITA RAPE BERSAMA-SAMA" Teriak Siswi itu dengan menggelegar sampai membangunkan seluruh siswi dan guru wanita

"AYO"teriak seluruh mahkluk bergender perempuan termasuk,Rias,Akeno,Sona,dan Tsubaki dengan semangat,sedangkan naruto langsung lari dengan wajah yang panik tingkat dewa

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK"teriak naruto dengan menggelegar samibl berlari dari seluruh perempuan di akademi.

.

.

.

.Dah bersambung coeg...

Buahahahahaha Pendek banget kan Wordnya? Memang segitu idenya setelah sebulan gua menghilang,gua ada alasa tersendiri menghilang sebulan ini vroh dimana gua lagi sibuk mau lomba robotik,olimpiade fisika,jadi ngpres belajar coeg jadi pahammi penderitaan gua oke! Dan Gua juga membuat Satu Fanfic yang mumpung ada di otak gua,tenang aja bahasa di Sana Baku semua kagak kayak di sini acak kadul wkwkwkwk dah itu aja jangan lupa review greget lu,favs,follow dan gua saranin yang flame lu buat fanfic terus lu publish wah mau liat ada kagak kesalahan lu bikin? Ingat vroh kalo mau benar semua lu bikin sendiri atau salin cerita gua dan lu perbaiki bahasanya sendiri!


	3. Chapter 3

**GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO  
(RE-MAKE GREAT NARUTO)**

 **:DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD  
ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **WARNING:GAJE,OC,OOC,TYPO BERSERAKAN VROH,DRAGON!NARU,ALLBIJU!NARU,RIKOUDO!NARU,ALUR!GUA,SEMI!CANON,GUA BEDA DARI YANG LAIN,BAHASA NGGAK ADA YANG BAKU GUA CAMPUR GAUL,LIVE MINAKUSHI,GODLIKE!NARU,OOVERPOWEERR!NARUU VROH KARENA GUA SUKA YANG OVER!**

 **GENRE:ADEVENTURE,SUPRANATURAL,HUMOR,ROMANCE**

 **RATED:M**

 **PAIR:NARUTOxHAREM  
(KARTEREA,RIAS,AKENO,TSUBAKI,?)  
(ADA YANG MAU NAMBAH KAGAK?)  
(KALO BISA OPPAI OVERSIZE :v)**

 **VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

 **APA LU LIAT LIAT :v  
Present**

 **Chapter** **3** **:v**  
Oke,sebelum lu pada baca nih Fic yang isinya sendiri gua kagak faham :v Gua bakal Balas 10 review tergreget dan termanis(adik gua) oke!.

 **Yuudha Bagus Satan lucifer:** ente minta adegan IYKWIM? Pasang penglihatan tu baik baik setiap chapter baru ye,sekalian ama iman lu :v kalo herp ntr ada gua selipin.  
 **Kim Ami282:** gak usah berekspresi berlebihan dobe!  
 **Sinta dewi468** : iye gua bikin lagi emosi,kalo lu di ganggu orang wkwkwkwk,kalo bahasanya bakal gua sopannin dikit iye dikit aja gak pakek banyak.  
 **Namikaze Fansboy: Arigatou gozaimasou sensei!** Setelah sudah mengizinkan memakai ide mu dan memberi pencerahaan untuk diri ku ini yang masih acak kadul :v terimakasih banyak buat sarannya Sensei.  
 **ajidarkangel:** iye nama gua pengen ngajak ribut orang mulu,apa salah diri ku ini?  
 **uchida tokugawa:** Hp lu bentuknya kayak otong? Main banting aja lu mana di kasur pula jangan jangan lu udah menodai guling ndiri ya? Gua masih suka sama cewek oi kagak terima makhluk ajaib kayak lu :v  
 **dandidandi185:** Ntr gua belajar ama Om maddog dulu ye :v  
 **guest 'om kekar' :** Lu kira gua apaan tong?  
 **Archise:** lebih apaan? Lebih ancur? Lebih indah? Atau apaan?  
 **666-username:** Lu minta nih fic di hapuskan? Kagak bakal om,nih cuman fic humor campur fight sama romance nyelek dikit keluarga,oh ya lu ada dimana mana ye? Kalo lu kagak mau baca nih fic satu lu tinggal baca fic gua satu lagi noh,bahasanya pada baku,tanda bacanya bener,typo 1 2 an,dah sana lu baca yang itu aja coeg.  
Oke itu adalah Balasan buat review yang udah gua saring pakek sharingan kakasih dan soal pair gua minta dari anime lain aja npa? Dari DxD udah ada cuy,gua pengen badan semok,oppai oversize,cantik,dah tu serah lu pada dah ;v  
oke sekian untuk membalas review lu pada ye ! tinggalkan review tergreget lu dan cantik(dari adik gua) untuk nih fic!  
 **KARENA GUA BEDA DARI AUTHOR YANG LAIN!  
GUA UP SATU BULAN SEKALI JANGAN PROTES COEG!**

"AYO"teriak seluruh mahkluk bergender perempuan termasuk,Rias,Akeno,Sona,dan Tsubaki dengan semangat,sedangkan naruto langsung lari dengan wajah yang panik tingkat dewa

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK"teriak naruto dengan menggelegar sambil berlari dari seluruh perempuan di akademi,sedangkan Great Red yang melihat situasi menjadi anarkis langsung saja memasang helm kembali dan mengendari motor gedenya dengan cepat untuk keluar dari akademi gakuen.

"Naruto tou-san balik dulu ye,hati hati di sekolah lu tong"teriak Great red sebelum keluar dari akademi,sedangkan naruto sendiri mengupat untuk bapaknya sendiri yang dengan tega meninggal dirinya yang masih folos bin kawaiiii(muntah dah lu pada) yang di kejar gerombolan singa betina yang minta di kawinin.

"Tidakkkk keperjakaan gua bakal hilanggggg"teriak naruto menambah keras saat kaum adam ikut mengejarnya mengguna berbagai macam alat tawuran,sampai naruto berlari melewati sebuah lorong naruto bertemu seorang remaja tanggung yang mukanya kayak bego bin bigal.

"lu lagi di kejar ye?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh keluar dari mulut tu remaja yang membuat naruto dengan senang hati melempar ke arah gerombolan singa betina di belakangnya.

"kagak gua lagi main petak umpet kematian"teriak naruto yang melanjutkan larinya yang menuju kegudang sekola dengan kecepatan penuhnya,sedangkan pemuda tadi? Udah keinjek injek sama kerumunan orang.

"gua di injek injek ye?" "kagak lu abis di pijit pijit pakek kaki dodol" "dodol? Bagi dodolnya dunk lapar gua nih" "lapangan kosong tu kita berantem di sana yok" "berantem? Kagak ah gua takut sakit" "mati aja lu begog" "apa lu liat liat ah?... ciee yang ikut baca dialog gaje gua ahahahaha"

"hah hah lepas juga gua dari kejaraan tu singa betina,kalo nggak abis gua mana anak laki laki tadi pada ngejar gau sambil teriak vvibu tavvuran yok segala,hadehhhh"ucap naruto yang berhasil bersembunyi di dalam gudang yang berada di dalam lemari gudang yang berada di gudang sekolah :v.

"tapi peresaaan gua kenapa tiba tiba nggak enak ye"ucap naruto sendiri sambil memegang tenguknya yang tiba tiba merinding dan secara reflek naruto melihat kebelakang saat mendengar pintu terkunci dan di depan naruto sudah terpampang sebuah penampakan yang membuat dia ingin keluar secepatnya.

"ara ara,sepertinya naru ingin melakukannya di tempat ini ya?"ucap akeno yang sudah melepas seluruh seragm sekolah dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang cocok di tubuh putih dan montoknya.

"eitss jangan coba coba kabur ya? Atau video ini akan ku sebarkan dan beritahukan kepada ibu mu naru" timpal tsubaki yang tidak jauh beda dengan akeno dengan tangan kanan yang senang tiasa memegang sebuah kamera yang sedang merekam ke arah naruto dan ke arah akeno dan Rias yang baru saja melepas branya.

"nah kita bisa melaukannya sekarang ne naru,kau tenang saja pintu dan daerah sekitar gudang sudah kami pasang kekkai kedap suara jadi kau tenang saja oke"timpal Rias juga yang memeluk naruto bahkan pandangannya sudah sangat sayu yang membuat iman naruto mulai tergoyahkan.

"o-oi j-jangan bercanda-hmmmpp"ucap naruto terputus saat Rias langsung mencium dengan kasar bahkan tsubaki dan akeno sudah melucutti semua pakaian naruto dan pakaian dalam mereka sendiri,untuk kamera sendiri tsubaki menaruhnya pas untuk merekam adegan mereka berempat.

"ne tsubaki-chan kau ingin bermain dengan naga naru hmm?"ucap akeno yang baru saja melepas boxer naruto dan taraaa terlihat junior naruto yang seukuran punya orang eropa dan membuat akeno dan tsubaki yang melihat itu meneguk ludah dengan kasar.

"besar/gede banget"ucap akeno dan tsubaki bersamaan sangat tangan mereka memegang junior naruto,sedangkan naruto melepaskan ciuman paksa Rias dan melihat kebawah tubuh yang dimana junior yang sedang di jilati oleh akeno dan tsubaki bersamaan.

"EMAAKKKK GUA DI PERKOSAAAAA"teriak naruto dengan sangat kuat melihat akeno dan tsubaki menjilati junior dan Rias langsung menyodorkan op-*bbiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppp*

* **Adegan Selanjut DI sensor karena dari segala aspek yang tidak mendukung dan membuat yang membaca nih fic akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh terhadap guling,timun,pintu,dan menghabiskan tissue,maka dari itu Saya sebagai author kece kagak benar ini mesensor adegan selanjutnya :v,btw lu pada harus pada siap siap dan hati hati karena bakal ada kejutan dan yang di bawah usia 17tahunan mohon untuk melewati jika melihat kejutan,sebab gua gak ngasih tandanya coeg :v ciee yang udah bangun tiba tiba aja gak jadi wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Skip Time**

 **Ruang klub Penelitian ilmu ghaib**

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang menangis terseduh seduh di dalam pelukan ophis dan di samping ada kushina yang membelai rambut naruto agar tenang,sedangkan Great Red,minato,sasuke,dan sakura hanya bersweatdrop yang melihat kelakuan naruto seperti anak sudah ternodai sekali dan di depan mereka terlihat tiga pelaku pembuat naruto menangis yang menundukan kepalanya dan di samping mereka sudah ada Lord gremory dan Lord sitri yang sedari tadi menghela nafass.

"haaa... aku tidak menyangka Rias,Akeno,dan Quen sona ini akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada anak anda lord pehnnex"ucap Lord gremory kepada minato yang berada di depannya yang memasang wajah canggungnya bahkan.

"hiks hiks aku tidak hiks terima hiks aku sudah di hiks nodai hiks"ucap naruto yang menangis di dalam pelukan ophis yang membuat sasuke,sakura,kakasih yang tiba tiba saja pingsan bahkan isse,kiba,dan saji yang berada di luar gedung klub saja sampai pingsaan mendengar ucapan naruto,sedangkan minato,great red,lord gremory dan lord sitri bersweatdrop berat.

'sebenarnya yang harus berkata seperti itu ketiga gadis ini,bukan bocah laki laki ini'batin keempat orang dewasa tersebut.

"haaa... kalo beginih kita nikahkan saja naruto dengan mereka bertiga selesai bukan? Oi bocah berhentilah menangis seperti wanita ternodai yang abis di gilir seratus orang laki laki"ucap great red yang menarik naruto dari pelukan ophis dan langsung melemparnya ke celah dimensi miliknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Baka REDD/GREAT RED"Ucap Ophis dan Kushina bersamaan bahkan aura kekuatan mereka langsung meningkat dengan drastis yang membuat great red bekeringat dikit di ikuti ketiga laki laki dewasa di sana.

"t-tenanglah kushina-chan...lebih baik kita tentukan waktu mereka menikah nanti"ucap minato sambil menenangkan sang istri yang siap untuk meledakan kekuatan gilanya,untuk ketiga gadis tersebut hanya menyeringai di tundukan kepala mereka.

"benar apa yang di katakan lord Pehnnex,kushina-san"ucap lucius yang sudah mengendalikan tubuhnya yang di ikuti lord sitri saat melihat great red sudah di jewer kuat oleh ophis yang baru menurunkan kekuatannya.

"aku mau naruto menikah satu bulan lagi di kota ini,tidak ada penolakan lagi... ayo kita pulang baka red"ucap ophis dengan nada datarnya dan membuka celah dimensi untuk menjemput naruto disana.

"aku setujuh ophis dan minato kau tidak akan dapat jatah selama seminggu penuh ini"ucap kushina sebelum menghilang di dalam lingkaran sihirnya bersama sasuke,sakura,dan kakasih yang di bawa dalam kekautan sihirnya tadi.

"eh kamfret gua kena getahnya jugaa,hiks hiks abis sudah gua dengan tissue lagi"ucap minato yang menangis gaje atas ucapan yang istri tadi,sedangkan kedua temananya hnay menatap senduh ke arah minato.

"tenanglah minato bukan kau saja,kami berdua juga terkana sekarang"ucap lord gremory kepada minato yang di ikuti oleh lord sitri juga yang membuat ketiga gadis di sana bersweatdrop,kemudian ketiga kepala klan itu kembali lagi ke underworld untuk mengurus klan mereka kembali.

"boucho bagaimana?"tanya isse yang langsung masuk saat tidak mendangar suara orang dewasa di sana lagi.

"ehehehe bulan depan kami bertiga akan menikah dengan naruto"ucap Rias dengan cenges cengessan bersamaan akeno dan tsubaki.'

"EEEEHHHHH! HAREM KUUUUUU" yang terkahir tu isse yang nangis gaje.

Skip Time Besok :v(gua males bahas setelah gejadian lucknut barusan)

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota kouh dan setiap orang mulai melakukan aktifitas mereka masing masing seperti pergi berkerja,pergi ke sekolah,pergi berjualan,membuka tokoh,dan lain lainnya dan di salah satu apertemnt yang terbilang mewah yang keadaannya sedang sanat kosong seperti tidak berpenghuni tersebut kalau secara di lihat dari luarnya tapi berbeda di dalamnya di salah satu kamar apertement yang terlihat seorang remaja laki laki yang tertidur di kasurnya dengan tidak elitnya dan hanya memakai boxerny saja dan parahnya tu naga bangun juga,jika remaja itu memiliki seorang main mungkin maid tersebut akan menyerang naruto,sampai sinar matahri yang sangat terik menyinari wajah remaja tersebut.

"eh kamfret nih sinar matahari ganggu orang tidur aja'ucap naruto yang membuka mata dengan malas dan menegakkan tubuh dan melakukan peregangan sedikit.

"ughh,badan ku pegal pegal semua gara gara kejadian kemarin"ucap naruto yang menurunkan kakinya dari kasur king sizenya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya,selang beberapa menit kemudian naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya yang hanya mengenakan handuknya untuk menutup daerah juniornya,kemudian naruto mengambil satu stel pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"kaa-chan? Hallo ada orang? Kaa-chan dimana?"ucap naruto sedikit keras sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan di sana sudah ada sebuah surat dan di sampingnya ada beberapa lembar uang.

"surat? Tumben ada yang mau ngasih surat apa lagi ninggalin kayak gini"ucap naruto yang mengambil surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya

Naru,jika kau sudah membaca surat ini berarti kau sudah bangun,ma'af sebelumnya kaa-chan tidak sempat membangunkan mu karena kaa-chan tiba tiba saja ada rapat penting di markas dan juga memasakan sarapan pagi,oh ya kaa-chan sudah mengirim surat ke sekolah mu untuk meminta ijin untuk berlibur beberapa hari kedepan,jadi jangan nakal selama kaa-chan tidak ada di rumah nanti kaa-chan pulang sebelum makan malam dan uang yang berada di samping surat ini untuk mu membeli sarapan.  
From kaa-chan tercinta mu ophis.

"haaa... rapat penting apaan sih kaa-chan? Hmm,main ke underworld ah sekalian minta sarapan sama kushina-kaa-chan ah"ucap naruto yang memasukan uangnya ke dalam kantung dan langsung merebok sebuah celah dimensi yang menuju ke underworld lebih tepatnya ke mansion pehnnex yang berada di underworld.

-Underworld

Terlihat sebuah robekan dimensi di depan kushina dan minato yang tepat berada di Ruang kerjanya minato dan di sana juga ada satu orang yang menatap ke celah dimensi tersebut dengan bingung,kemudian dari robekan dimensi tersebut keluar seorang remaja laki laki yang bersurai kuning cerah.

"ohayou kaa-san,tou-san"sapa naruto yang baru keluar dari robekan dimensinya dan menyapa kedua orang tua kandungnya.

"Ohayou mo naru/to"jawab kushina dan minato bersamaan kepada naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka tapi mata naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan seseorang yang memakai kimono putih tersebut.

'perasaan gua pernah liat nih kimono tapi dimane ye?'pikir naruto yang dengan intens menatap seorang yang memakai kimono tersebut,sampai orang tersebut membalikan tubuhnya dan menyapa naruto.

"ohayou naruto-kun"sapa wanita cantik yang memakai kimono tersebut kepada naruto yang langsung memasang wajah keterkejutannya.

"K-kau...ini t-t-tidak m-mungkin it..."

 **VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**

 **TO BE COUNMONYET :v**

 **Tinggal Review dan jangan lupa follow dan favorit Fic ini oke,samapi ketemu bulan depan lagi :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO  
(RE-MAKE GREAT NARUTO)**

 **:DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD  
ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **WARNING:GAJE,OC,OOC,TYPO BERSERAKAN VROH,DRAGON!NARU,ALLBIJU!NARU,RIKOUDO!NARU,ALUR!GUA,SEMI!CANON,GUA BEDA DARI YANG LAIN,BAHASA NGGAK ADA YANG BAKU GUA CAMPUR GAUL,LIVE MINAKUSHI,GODLIKE!NARU,OOVERPOWEERR!NARUU VROH KARENA GUA SUKA YANG OVER!**

 **GENRE:ADEVENTURE,SUPRANATURAL,HUMOR,ROMANCE**

 **RATED:M**

 **PAIR:NARUTOxHAREM  
(KARTEREA,RIAS,AKENO,TSUBAKI,?)  
(ADA YANG MAU NAMBAH KAGAK?)  
(KALO BISA OPPAI OVERSIZE :v)**

 **VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

 **APA LU LIAT LIAT :v  
Present**

 **Chapter** **4** **:v**

 **Note: sory gua telat updateny** **a,gua beberapa minggu lalu abis kecelakaan motor,bahu kanan gua bergeser cuk sama badan banyak tato,makanya gua lama update,jadi ma'af broh kalo dikit wordnya di chapter nih.**

 **KARENA GUA BEDA DARI AUTHOR YANG LAIN!  
GUA UP SATU BULAN SEKALI JANGAN PROTES COEG!**

"perasaan gua pernah liat nih kimono tapi dimane ye?'pikir naruto yang dengan intens menatap seorang yang memakai kimono tersebut,sampai orang tersebut membalikan tubuhnya dan menyapa naruto.

"ohayou naruto-kun"sapa wanita cantik yang memakai kimono tersebut kepada naruto yang langsung memasang wajah keterkejutannya.

"K-kau...ini t-t-tidak m-mungkin itu" ujar naruto dengan telunjuk yang mengacung ke arah wajah wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Ah kau masih mengingat ku rupanya naru" ujar wanita itu dengan tenang atau bisa di bilang senang.

"itu kimono yang gua beliin buat emak gua bukan yang lu pakek? Siapa juga yang ingat lu? Kenal aja kagak"balas naruto wajah begok dengan telunjuk kiri yang sedang mencari emas yang membuat sang wanita terjungkal dan kedua orang tua naruto yang bersweatdrop.

"Mak minta makan dong lapar nih belum sarapan" tambah naruto yang baru saja selesai mencari emasnya dan berdiri di depan kushina.

"huuu.. ayo ikut kaa-shan ke dapur naru,minato tolong kau bangunkan dia dan ajak sekalian ke dapur juga" ucap kushina sambil berlalu yang di ikuti naruto di belakangnya,sedangkan minato sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melihat kondisi wanita tadi yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak barusan :v

"oh ye,jangan di rape tu orang beh,ntr kagak dapet jatah dari emak :v" ujar naruto sebelum kelaur dari kantor minato dengan wajah ngtrollnya dan membuat minato melongo hebat banget,jangan pakek hebat ntr masuk on the spot :v(makin gaje aje nih fic hahahaha).

 **Dapur dan Ruang makan Dan Meja makan di dapur yang deket dengan ruang makan :v**

Sekarang Naruto,Minato,Kushina,wanita tadi,Sasuke,Sakura,kakasih,dan Menma sendiri sudah berada di ruang makan dan di atas meja makan tersaji berbagai jenis makan dari A-Z yang menggugah selerah.

"Selamat Makan"ucap semua orang di sana secara bersamaan dan mulai menyantam seluruh makan di sana dengan ikhmat kecuali Naruto dan Menma yang makan seperti orang kelaparan atau seperti sedang berlomba.

"Naruto apa kau benar tidak mengingat ku sedikit pun?"tanya wanita tadi di sela sela makannya kepada Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Gua aja kagak kenal sama lu,ngapain juga gua ingat?" ujar naruto setelah menelan habis seluruh makannya yang berada di dalam rongga mulutnya tadi,sedangkan wanita tadi tiba tiba saja pundung di tempat.

"Naruto apa benar kau tidak mengenal wanita ini?" tanya kushina yang ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka berdua.

"Beneran kaa-shan aku tidak mengenalnya,eh tunggu dulu rambut pirang pucat,Mata berwarna ungu,badan semok,oppai yang seukuran punya kaa-shan,dan juga wajah agak bulat,kayak mirip shion lu,tapi shion kan rata? Saku-"ucapan naruto yang terhenti saat sakura yang langsung menonjok wajah Naruto dengan kekautan human strengnya bahkan dengan kekuatan penuh sampai membuat naruto terlempar keluar dari mansions.

"nggak usah bilang kayak aku juga duren sialan" ujar sakura dengan aurah membunuh bahkan Shion yang di bilang ' **RATA** ' ikut mengluar aura membunuh yang sangat pekat yang membuat kaum adam di sana terdiam dengan keringat dingin menghiasi wajah pucat pasih mereka hahha.  
 **Hayo lu pada siapa yang nebak kaguya cok? Nggak usah tanya kenapa gua milih shion karena untuk kepentingan alur sama nggak enak ngeliat naruto ngegantung permintaan shion dulu cuk :v tau lu padakan? Tenang ntr ada adegannya gua bikin 4 vs 1 khukhukhu,balik ke rumah lu pada!.**

 **Skip Acara makan yang menjadi acara penyiksaan.**

"untung tadi langsung ngelapsi ini tubuh pakek cakra kurama,kalo nggak ancur nih muka t4mv4n y4n9 m3mbU4t p r4 w4n1t n9 ntR1" ujar naruto dengan bahasa alaynya yang membuat Sasuke dan Kakasih yang langsung shunsin ke Wc,Minato yang membenturkan kepalanya kemeja,Menma yang langsung ngibrit ke Wc yang di tuju sasuke dan kakasih,dan Sakura,Shion,dan Kushina bersweatdrop sebesar biji onta :v.

"Are? Kenapa mereka semua?"tanya naruto wajah tampa bersalanya yang melihat minato yang kejang kejang,menma terlihat pucat saat keluar dari Wc sama seperti kakasih dan Sasuke.

"naruto kau ku beri dua pilihan,yaitu pergi dari hadapan ku sebelum kuhajar atau pergi dari sini dalam hitungan ketiga dan menghajar wajah mu itu" ujar sakura dengan aura membunuhnya yang menguar dengan ganasnya,sedangkan naruto sendiri tanpa babibu lagi langsung menghilang dengan robekan dimensinya yang entah kemana keluarnya nanti.

 _ **Markas ophis a.k.a Emak angkat Naruto :v**_

"Baiklah rapat kita tutup sekarang dan tugas yang kuberikan kepada kalian semua harus cepat di laksanakan,sekarang kalian semua bisa kembali,kecuali kau karterea" ucap ophis dengan wujud lolinya dan tidak lupa dengan suara datar bin nusuknya,sedangkan karterea sendiri sedang di landing kebingungan saat ophis memerintahkan dirinya harus tetap berada di tempatnya.

"ada apa ophis? Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sekarang lah waktunya,sebelum aku pergi melaksanakan perintah mu" ujar karterea yang dengan intonasi datarnya kepada ophis dan sedikit menggoyangkan big titsnya :v bagi yang tau segerah bertaubat cuk.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghadiri acara pernikahan anak ku saja,karterea" ujar ophis bersuara sedikit bersahabat dengan karterea,sedangkan karterea sendikit bingung saat ophis mengucapkan anaknya? Pernikahan? Itulah pikrian karterea sekarang.

"tunggu dulu ophis kau bilang tadi anak? Pernikahan? Setahu ku kau tidak memiliki anak" ujar karterea yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mentap kea rah ophis sedikit tajam.

"Anak angkat karterea,intinya kau harus datang ke sana karterea" balas ophis yang sedikit mengeluarkan auranya yang membuat karterea sedikit bungkam,tapi tiba tiba saja di depan mereka tercipta rebokan dimensi yang mengeluarkan seorang remaja berambut kuning yang kayak anak alay sekarang :v.

"eitss,tidak untuk dua kalinya gua nyium meja" ucap naruto sendiri yang langsung mendarat dengan mulus di atas meja,dan hal itu mengundang tatapan bingung karterea dan tatapan tajam dari sang ibu tercinta,aku sayang emak.

"Naru,apa yang kau lakukan di markas kaa-chan ,hmm?" Tanya ophis dengan suara merdu semerduh nyanyian mbak kunti yang tiga male mini ganggu tidur gua,kamfret.

Sedangkan naruto sendiri yang mendengar panggilan dari sang emak tercinta,secara reflek dengan efek bunyi tulang patah menoleh ke arah ophis saat naruto mendengar suara emak tercinta.

"Y..yo emak,emak tambah cantik aja d-Ampun kaa-chan ampun" perkataan naruto tadi sedikit terpotong dan di gantikan dengan permintaan ma'af dari naruto saat ophis dengan anggunnya menarik hidung naruto yang membuat sang empuh mengaduh kesakittan apa lagi ophis menambah kekuatannya dalam tarikannya.

"ophis jangan bilang pemuda itu anak mu? Tapi dia tampan juga ophis ku rasa aku akan datang di acara pernikahannya,tidak sebagai tamu atau keluarga melainkan sebagai calon istrinya" jelas karterea dengan panjang lebarnya yang membuat ophis tersenyum,sedangkan naruto sendiri langsung menganga lebar.

"oi oi apa apan perkataan mu tadi? Aku tidak mau,menikah dengan tiga iblis tu saja aku harus memutar otak untuk membatalkanya,di tambah dengan kau wanita tua berdada besar bisa membuat ku harus mencari cara lain untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini" jelas naruto sambil menunjuk ke wajah karterea dan ophis yang mendengar perkataan naruto dengan lengkap bahkan dengan rencana pembatalan pernikahan tiba tiba saja menarik naruto dan melemparkannya ke celah dimensi dimana Great Red sedang beristirahat dengan tenang untuk hari ini.

'karterea nanti kita akan membicarakan ini lagi,setelah aku memberi hadia kepada naga kecil ku itu" ujar ophis sebelum ikut menyusul naruto yang dia lempar tadi ke celah dimensinya.

"naga kecil? Tunggu dulu jangan bilang dia adalah seekor naga seperti ophis,tapi auranya menunjukan seorang manusia,ini harus aku selidiki terlebih dahulu" gumam karterea sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat rapat tadi dengan pikiran yang entah kemana,tapi setelah karterea pergi tadi dari sisi gelap ruang tersebut keluar seorang misterius yang menyeringai saat mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka tadi.

"akhirnya aku menemukan mu…."

.

.

.

.Bersambung coeg.

Udah gua jelasin di atas kan? Nah kayak biasa tinggalin tu review greget lu pada.


	5. Uzumaki Great Naruto Ch 5

**(RE-MAKE GREAT NARUTO)**

 **:DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

 **ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **WARNING:GAJE,OC,OOC,TYPO BERSERAKAN VROH,DRAGON!NARU,ALLBIJU!NARU,RIKOUDO!NARU,ALUR!GUA,SEMI!CANON,GUA BEDA DARI YANG LAIN,BAHASA NGGAK ADA YANG BAKU GUA CAMPUR GAUL,LIVE MINAKUSHI,GODLIKE!NARU,OOVERPOWEERR!NARUU VROH KARENA GUA SUKA YANG OVER!**

 **GENRE:ADEVENTURE,SUPRANATURAL,HUMOR,ROMANCE**

 **RATED:M**

 **PAIR:NARUTOxHAREM**

 **(KARTEREA,RIAS,AKENO,TSUBAKI,?)**

 **(ADA YANG MAU NAMBAH KAGAK?)**

 **(KALO BISA OPPAI OVERSIZE :v)**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

 **APA LU LIAT LIAT :v**

 **Present**

 **Chapter 5 :v**

 **Note: sory gua telat updatenya,Ide buat Fic absurd nih lagi nggak ada tapi ntah kenapa Ide untuk melanjutkan nih Fic muncul :v**

 **KARENA GUA BEDA DARI AUTHOR YANG LAIN!**

Akhirnya aku menemukan mu...pangeran ku" ucap sesosok hitam legam yang kayak di anime sama komik remaja jenius berubah bentuk jadi bocah.

 ** _Celah dimensi tempat naga merah buluk._** "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan pada kaa-chan tentang rencana mu yang ingin membatalkan pernikahan mu bulan depan?" tanya Ophis dengan intimidasi kepada makhluk berambut kuning yang sedang sembunyi di balik naga merah besar.

"hmmm...e-etto... ini ide dari tou-san,kaa-chan! aku di beri ide dari tou-san" kata naruto dengan cepat bahkan sudah berada di depan Ophis yang membuat ophis menyeringai melihat ke arah Great Red yang ntah kenapa tiba tiba saja berkeringat dingin.

'perasaan nih naga cebol dulu nggak sesadies sekarang di tambah kenapa pula gua takut sama nih cebol? kan gue naga yang paling kuat sekarang' batin Great Red dengan kepedean tinggi berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang sedang berkeringat dingin bukan main.

"Naruto berbohong ophis,aku tidak pernah memberi ide untuk pembatalan pernikahannya,sumpah deh" ujar great red yang berubah jadi wujud manusia dengan wajah gugup,eleh batin aja yang hebat tapi di luar penakut! ngapain ikut baca? ciee kena goblok lagi sama gue :v.

"baiklah aku percaya pada mu,tapi... Kalian berdua masih akan ku hukum sekarang" ucap ophis yang beberubah bentuk menjadi seekor naga besar dan hal itu membuat naruto dan Great Red perlukan.

"Tou-san,jika aku mati sekarang tolong bayarkan hutang gorengab ku di kantin sekolah dan tolong bakar koleksi foto dan poster loli di kamar ku" ujar naruto yang memandang takut ke arah ophis yang dalam bentuk sejatinya.

"anjirt nih anak lolicon mana ngutang gorengan di kantin pula,tapi tenang saja naruto tou-san akan melakukan itu semua dab foto dan poster mu buat tou-san saja lumayan buat refresing" ucap Great red yang awalnya sedikit marah dan di akhiri dengan wajah mesum yang buat naruto sweatdrop.

"kamfret,udah bilang orang lolicon tadi malah minta juga dasar sengklek" balas naruto dengan teriakan yang membuat great red sedikit meringis.

 ** _"terima hukuman dari ku naruto,baka red"_** ucap ophis yang dalam wujud aslinya yang membuat naruto dan great red menambah erat pelukan mereka.

"selamat tinggal waifu ku/sial aku belum merasakan tidur dengan wanita" perkataan yang terbilamg ngalantur keluar dari kedua mulut superrior.

 **Skip Tiga hari kemudian.**

"Haaa... hari ini sangat membosankan sekali" gumam naruto yang dalam keadaan tiduran di kelas dan menghadap keluar jendela,kelas yang di tempati naruto sedang kosong pelajaran jadi kebanyak siswa dan siswi mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri termasuk naruto yang masih memikirkan rencana pembatalan pernikahannya yang masih 26 hari lagi.

 ** _Srekk..._** ** _tap tap tap.._**

Ntah kenapa kelas naruto yang awalnya ramai tiba tiba saja menjadi sepi bak kuburan yang sering gue lewati tiap hari sama malam yang di ganggu terus awak cewek rambut panjang yang hobby banget nyanyi mane bau melatinya tajem banget,baca ya?...cieee makasih sudah baca curhatan singkat gue :v.

"selamat pagi menjelang siang anak anak" terdengar suara barito yang menggema di kelas tersebut yang menyita perhatian naruto.

'biji kuda, cepet amat mereka duduk rapi perasaan nih anak tadi pergi ke kantin kenapa cepet amat baliknya!?' pikir naruto saat melihay teman sebangkuny tadi pergi kekantin dan secata ajaib sudah berada lagi di bangkunya.

"hari ini kalian kedatangan dua orang baru di sekolah ini,pertama seorang guru dan seorang siswi di kelas kalian,leviathan-san dan Toujo-san silahkan masuk sekarang" kata Pria dewasa yang kepalanya pitak dengan kumis tebal jangan lupa tubuh kekar yang menghianati kepalanya. Dari Arah pintu masuk kelas terlihat dua orang perempuan yang memakai seragam yang berbeda yaitu guru dan murid dengan paras cantik,tubuh semok mereka,yang pakaian mereka yang terlihat kekecilan.

' busett,milf lage.ukuaran tu payudara cup D berapaan? gede amat setarah punya sih tomat dan muka sayu itu... sejak kapan gue jadi otak bo*p gini!?' pikir naruto yang kelewat nista yang melihat paras keduan perempuan tadi.

"Kalian berdua silahkan memperkenalkan diri pada siswa dan siswi di sini,saya masih ada urusan " ujar Pria dewasa tadi yang berjalan pergi dari kelas naruto dan meninggal kedua perempuan milf and nude :v.

"baiklah semua perkenalkan nama saya karterea leviathan,guru baru mapel Ipa khususnya Biologi" ucap karterea sedikit kencang yang mendapat teriakkan gembira dari siswa bahkan wajah siswa di sana sampai ngences berat.

"fufufufu... perkenalkan nama ku kuroka toujo,salam kenal" perkenalan kuroka yang terbilang cukup wow yang di mana di akhiri dengan gaya menggodanya bahkan sedikit menggoyangkan payudara gedenya yang membuat siswa di sana pingsan dengan wajah mesum dan darah nista.

'kuat kan iman naruto,ingat pesan emak dari rumah jangan sampai lu nerkam tu cewek' batin naruto yang memberi semangat tapi beda dengan tubuhnya yang merespon beda bahkan otaknya pun blank sesaat tapi ikut pingsan dengan darah nistanya saat kuroka dengan sengaja menjilat bibirnya.

 **Waktu istirahat.**

"kamfret dah,kenapa tu tiga makhluk ngejar gue segala tadi.untung gue langsung lari ke tempat persembunyain baru gue ini... huehehehe sekarang gua bisa makan masakan emak dengan tenang" kata naruto yang bermolog sendiri dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang memang sudah ada di ruangan tersebut, tapi satu hal yang naruto rasakan sekarang kenapa perasaannya sama sepertu mau di perkosa lagi? masa bodo lah yang penting makan. Itulah pemikiran singkat dari naruto.

 ** _Cklek.._**

Kan bener perasaan gue tadi pikir naruto yang baru saja akan menyuap nasi pertamanya tadi,tiba tiba saja berhenti saat mendengar pintu terkunci.

"fufufu... cukup mudah menemukan naru ya" ucap kuroka yang berjalab ke arah naruto dengan keadaan telanjang yang hanya tertingal Cdnya saja.

" ara ara ara... rupanya kau nakal juga ya kuroka-chan" timpal karterea yang berjalan ke arah naruto sambil melepas pakaiannya satu satu.

" oke sekarang benar benar terjadi dulu lagi... emakkkk naruu di perkosa la-uhmmmmppp!" teriakn naruto yang terhenti saat karterea dengan tidak bersalah menyumpal mulut naruto dengan Cdnya dan keadaannya sekarang benar benar telanjang bulat.

"fufufufu,torpedo naruto memang besar rupanya" ucap kuroka yang melepas cepat celana naruto dan memperlihatkan torpedo naruto yang sedang bangun bahkan mengacung dengan gagah.

"khukhukhum... aku mau merasakan keperkasaan naga kecil ini" ujar karterea yang mengelus torpedo naruto dengab lembut yang kemudian mulai di jilati bersama dengan kuroka yang membjat naruto melenguh ke nikmattan.

"masa bodo lah,gue perkosa balik lo berdua" teriak naruto dengan nafsu bergebuh gebuh bahkan torpedo naruto bertambah besar yang membuat karterea yang sedang mengulumnya seperti permen tadi harus terbelak karena naruto memaju mundurkan pantatnya dengan cepat sedangkan mulut naruto sedang beradu dengan mulut kuroka.

"aku mau keluar!" ucap naruto yang mengeluarkan torpedo nya dan mengarahkan ke wajah karterea yang menerima tinta putih kental dengan pasrah,kedua tangan naruto sibuk menjamah tubuh kuroka bahkan tangan kiri naruto sudah mengobrak abrik surga laki laki.

"ahn... lebih cepat naru lebih cepat" ucap kuroka dengan wajah ahegonya bahkan sampai ngences.

"seperti kemauan mu" balas naruto yang mempecat jarinya dan karterea masih bermain dengan torpedo naruto.

"A-aku m-mau keluar!!!" pekik kuroka yang dengan kenikmatan yang membuat tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

"sekarang giliran mu nude" ucap naruto dengan seringan mesumnya ke ara karterea.

"ke sini naru dan beri aku kenikmatan"

 ** _Dah ah bersambung aja mau masuk puasa :v,eak yang ngamuk kagak jelas sekarang. yang mau flame monggo nih fic menerima berbagai keritikan kok! chapter depan masih ada lemon dan pernikahan naruto yang berkemungkinan update setelah puasa karena kebanyakan adegan lemon :v,tapi lumayan lah buat awaln khukhukhu,sampai ketemu udah puasa pada fic ini,jaa ne!_**


	6. Namanya juga Remaja un

**_A/N : Semua Chara di dalam ini bukan punya gue, punya pembuatnya! gue cuman minjem aje kagak lebih!_**

 ** _warning: Bahasa absurd, humor kelebihan, Nerima flame, typo, Overpower, pokoknya fic gaje tapi ada adventurenya :v_**

 ** _Pair: yang pasti Harem dengan lime lemon, maen betiga, maen berdua, maen berenam bakal ada._**

 ** _Nb: dosa tanggung sendiri, tissue beli sendiri, sabun juga, bantal jangn di bolongin, sekalian jangan sama pintu ntr kejebit mampus ntr :v._**

 **Summary: Kehidupan seorang Remaja yang kelewat absurd yang penuh akan keringat dan tantangan di dunia Baru serta kegiatan kegiatan memacu adrenalin !!!**

 **Uzumaki Great Naruto...**

 **Apa lu liat liat is back!!**

 **Karena gua author yang beda dari yang Laen :v**

 **Chapter 6!**

 _Tiga Hari setelah kejadian pemerkosaan..._

" jadi... kau sudah menodai dua orang gadis hingga mereka berdua sampai saat ini terbaring lemas di rumah? " Tanya Great Red kepada Naruto yang hanya cengessan dan di depannya ada sang ibu, Ophis dan Kushina. sang ayah, Great Red dan Minato, serta calon bini Naruto yang berdiri di belakang orang tua Naruto dengan Hawa hitam yang menyelimuti mereka.

" ehmm... etto... salah mereka yang memancing ku dan juga mereka berdua juga terlalu nude, jadi yah aku babat aja Ampe lemas mereka " Ucap Naruto dengan penuh watados bahkan membuat Ophis dan Kushina menahan untuk tidak menghajar Naruto dan untuk Great Red dan Minato hanya bisa membantin dengan serempak.

' _bajeng nih anak, kemaren dapet tiga sekarang dua... mana mereka semua nude sama milf, apa lah daya kami yang hanya dapet yang biasa biasa '_ batin Great Red dan Minato yang menangis karena keberuntungan milik Naruto sangat hebat.

" kau tau dari apa yang kau perbuat, Naru? " Tanya Kushina kepada Naruto yang asyik mengupil dan membuang benda horor dari tambang emas alami miliknya.

" Nggak tau, emang kenapa? mereka hamil? kalo hamil ya syukur, kalo nggak ya genjot lage... ehehhee " Kata Naruto dengan watados bahkan tawa mesumnya yang membuat semua orang di sana tepuk jidat.

" mereka berdua sudah hamil, bodoh!!! kau hanya melakukan sekali saja mereka sudah hamil, sedangkan kami bertiga tidak!!! "Teriak Rias yang berdiri di depan Naruto bersmaa Akeno dan Tsubaki di sampingnya yang membuat Naruto ketakutan.

" salah lu sendiri, bukannya di suruh Sembur di dalam malah lu minta di Sembur di muka. mana di tahan pula kemaren tu " jawab Naruto dengan sedikit melawan tapi na'as hal itu membuat Ketiga iblis betina melihat Naruto dengan penuh dengan nafsu.

" ararara~~~ kalo begitu kau harus membuat kami hamil juga... Ayo kita lakukan sekarang " Ucap Akeno dengan satu dan langsung menyeret Naruto ke salah satu kamard di ikuti Rias dan Tsubaki di belakang mereka.

Untuk orang tua angkat dan kandung Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat hal seper itu, bahkan mereka berdua harus menahan Great Red dan Minato yang sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh nanti.

" Kalian berdua ikut kami, karena ada urusan yang sangat sangat penting " Kata Kushina dan Ophis bersamaan yang membawa minato dan great Red meninggalkan. apertement yang akan menjadi saksi biksu yang terciptanya sebuah dosa :v

 **Sesuai janji gua dulu dulu dulu lagi, nih gua kasih lemon sekaligus lime pula. sebelum itu gua harap baca lemonnya aja, jangan berbarengan sama olahraga jari yak, kasian tu Batang ntr kebiasaan sama jari aja :v ntr pas nyicip 'tu' nembak duluan :v, oh sekalian sabun lagi mahal sama tissue juga, saran gua mending pakek daun lebih alami :v**

" oi oi oi, kalo mau Main jangan di iket juga " Teriak Naruto yang kembali di ikat pada sebuah kursi dengan kondisi telanjang bulat.

" ararara~~~ sebelum mulai, kita harus pemanasan dulu okey " Ucap Akeno yang hanya memakai bra plus segitaga berwarna hitam merah dan mulai memeluk tubuh Tsubaki yang memakai bra dan segitaga sewarna dengan Akeno serta Rias yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan memberi servis pada tubuh Naruto.

" ahn... ahn.. aake- ahn... " erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Tsubaki yang menerima serangan dari Akeno terus menerus, sedangkan Rias sendiri sedang asyik memainkan torpedo milik Naruto.

Naruto sendiri? sudah menangis bahkan dirinya sudah keluar beberapa kali akibat permainan dari Rias dan Akeno bersama Tsubaki, bahkan dirinya ingin melepas tali yang mengikat nya serasa sangat susah entah apa yang mereka beri pada tali ini.

" A... aku... kkkkeluaaarrre " erangan Tsubaki yang menggema di kamar tersebut bersamaan Naruto yang ejukulasi yang keempat membasahi rambut dan wajah Rias yang memasang wajah ahegonya.

" Sudah cukup, sekarang giliran kalian lagi... jangan harap untuk bergerak tiga hari kedepan " Ucap Naruto yang melepas paksa ikatan pada tubuhnya dan hal itu membuat Ketiga gadis tadi menjadi tambah satu dan nafsu saat melihat torpedo Naruto bertambah besar dari yang awal.

" saatnya... kita mulai... " Kata Naruto yang langsung menyerang Rias dan kemudian memainkan payudara Rias serta mengobrak abrik va*

 ** _sensor lagi bung... huehehehehhe, mau marah? boleh... Gua kasian sama bibit yang terbuang sia sia, siapa tau kan ada bibit unggul di sana... fufufufufu~~~~ kena troll lageee... padahal udah siap tissue wkwkwkwk_**

 _Skip Time 3 hari kemudian~~~~_

" Lagi, lagi, dan lagi...hadehhhhh " Keluh Great Red kepada Naruto yang tersenyum watadosnya bersama Karterea di sampingnya serta kuroka di belakangnya.

Great Red terpaksa datang ke apertement Naruto atas perintah dari Ophis yang menyuruh untuk melihat putra ke sayangannya yang tampan dan baik hati ranjin menabung di warung dekat sini. Great Red tidak menyangka jika anaknya ini habis melakukan hubungan dengan calon istrinya selama seharian penuh kemren itu.

" Yo Nii-sama " sapa Menma yang baru saja muncul bersamaan sekantong belanjaan dari lingkaran sihirnya.

" Yo, adek cengeng... btw apaan tuh ? Tanya Naruto yang sangat antusias sembari menghela torpedo yang masih nyeri setelah kena injak oleh Karterea dan Kuroka kemaren.

" oh ini? ramen instan " jawab Menma dengan enteng.

" kuy lah, kita makan sekarang "

 _Underworld, Mansions Klan Namikaze.._ jadi bagaimana, Anata? " Tanya Kushina kepada Minato yang baru saja kembali dari rapat para tetua.

" Tidak banyak, hanya tetua meminta Naruto kembali ke Underworld dan menjadikannya pengurus Klan " Kata Minato dengan penuh kesal dan lelah setelah menghadapi rapat yang cukup lama itu.

" aku rasa itu akan sulit " Ucap Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu sofa di sana dengan mata tertutup yang membuat semua iblis di sana melihat ke arahnya.

" sulit? sulit bagaimana Sasuke? " Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit menghela nafasnya.

" Dobe itu sangat keras kepala, dari yang aku lihat... Dobe lebih suka dengan kehidupannya di dunia atas dan tidak mau berada di dunia bawah ini terus terlebih lagi harus mengikuti kegiatan yang harus di atur oleh para tetua itu? hell yang ada para tetua itu yang akan mati di tangan Naruto nanti " jelas Sasuke yang mengobservasi kehidupan Naruto di dunia ini bahkan asumsinya sangat tepat akan tabiat sahabatnya.

" Kita bujuk saja, suke " Kata Sakura kepada Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepalanya .

" itu mustahil, kekerasan kepala Dobe itu sangat akut yang ada bentrok dengan dirinya nanti " Jawab Sasuke yang sedikit mengingat betapa kuatnya Naruto di dunia ini.

" kenapa kau berkata seperti, Sasuke? " Tanya Kushina kepada Sasuke yang menghela nafas berat.

" percaya atau tidak, aku melihat dengan sendiri jika Naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan para dewa mitologi Shinto hanya karena menghina Ophis yang dalam wujud seorang wanita biasa dan menyembunyikan kekuatannya. seluruh dewa bahkan pasukan mereka di babat habis oleh Naruto yang murka itu terlebih lagi emosi Naruto sangat labil, bisa saja Naruto menjadi musuh kita jika melakukan sesuatu kesalahan kecil saja. Naruto yang kita kenal dulu sangat beda dengan Naruto sekarang walau ingatannya yang dulu masih ada " jelas Sasuke kepada seluruh keluarga Namikaze yang sekarang menahan nafas sangat mendengar betapa mengerikannya Naruto sekarang.

" aku saran kan, kita berunding dengan Naruto tentang hal ini. Jika dia tidak mau jangan kita paksa kan, kekuatan Naruto sekarang sudah jauh di atas kita sekarang " jelas Sasuke yang membuat semua keluarga Namikaze di sana terdiam dan menimbang perkataan Sasuke tadi.

 _ **Flashback Naruto Vs Mitologi Shinto!!!!!**_ _Kuy lah, flashbacknya di chapter depan aja yak :v. otak dh Teriak minta berhenti dulu, capek mikir terus :v mana di otak terus kebayang hal hal ntaps jiwa pula, kuy lah minta saran, flamernya juga nggak papa, atau apalah serah, minta reques lemon boleh juga serah mau yang kayak gimana :v awal fic gaje, awal lemonnya juga :v_


End file.
